Damn It!
by Daejae24
Summary: “Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa.” It’s Daejae fanfiction/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).
1. chapter 1

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfiction/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother) etc.

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Story By :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 1**

"YOO YOUNGJAE! Cepat keluar atau aku akan membakar semua benda laknat itu!" Teriak seorang pemuda tampan tangan putih pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu terus mengetuk daun pintu tanpa henti, bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli akan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di telapak tangan halusnya asalkan pemilik kamar berdaun pintu coklat muda itu mau menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"YA! Aku akan melaporkan semuanya pada Ayah dan Ibu!"

CLEK

Himchan sipelaku kekerasan pada daun pintu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pengadu." Gerutu makhluk manis yang kini tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu. Oh! Lihatlah penampilannya celana jeans selutut, baju kaos oblong berwarna putih polos Ahhhh jangan lupakan surai coklat madunya yang berantakan. Sudah di pastikan pemuda bernama lengkap Yoo Youngjae itu baru saja kalah dalam permainannya. Yahh itulah Yoo Youngjae Mahasiswa Kedokteran yang gila game bahkan kesehariannya ia habiskan di dalam kamar kesayangannya hanya untuk mengalahkan Monster-Monster fantasi itu, membuat sang kakak harus rela mengorbankan suara membahananya hanya untuk meneriaki nama sang adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau tidak buta kan? Kalo ada tetangga baru." Tanya Himchan selembut mungkin berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang sempat naik beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Lalu ?" tanya Youngjae malas.

"Kau punya sopan santun kan?" Himchan memang tersenyum manis tapi bagaimana dengan tatapanya? Oh ayolah mata kucing itu bahkan seakan menguliti Youngjae. Tanpa babibu Youngjae kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menelpon Ayah supaya kau diseret kembali ke Jepang!" Himchan kembali berteriak di depan pintu kamar Youngjae, tidak lama pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu kembali membuka pintu kamarnya sembari bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang sedang merayakan kemangannya.

"Oh ya suruh dia main kerumah ya!" Seru Himchan tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Youngjae pemuda manis itu berjalan terburu-buru sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

BLAM

Bahkan pintu tak bersalahpun menjadi sasaran kekesalan seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Yoo Youngjae terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, bibir kissable pemuda bersurai madu itu sibuk bergumam yang tidak-tidak tentang sang kakak, mau tidak mau dia harus menurut pada sang kakak daripada harus ditarik paksa ke Jepang. ughhhhhhh NO dia tidak mau jika harus menjadi penerus sang Ayah. lagi pula masih ada sang kakak kenapa harus dia? Begitulah pemikiran licik seorang Yoo Youngjae. Di sela-sela langkah beratnya pemuda berpipi chubby itu terus menundukan kepalanya sehingga dia lupa untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

BRUK

"Akhh.." rintih seorang pemuda saat seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya dan membuat dirinya terduduk di jalanan yang cukup berdebu.

"YA! Kau tidak punya mata!" protes Youngjae yang bernasib sama seperti pemuda itu

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan Hidung, telinga dan matamu saat berjalan!" Dengan susah payah Youngjae berdiri dan menepu-nepuk Hoddie yang ia kenakan bermaksud menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana. Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda tampan yang masih menikmati posisi tidak elitnya itu? ahhh... pemuda tampan itu sibuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Ternyata dia kesulitan untuk mencerna kalimat yang Youngjae lontarkan, yang benar saja dia kan berjalan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas.

" Kau harus menggunakan hidungmu untuk mencium aroma seseorang yang berada tepat didepanmu, kau harus menggunakan telingamu untuk mendengarkan suara derap langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganmu, dan KAU harus menggunakan kedua MATAmu untuk melihat bahwa aku jelas-jelas berada tepat didepanmu!" Jelas Youngjae dalam satu tarikan nafas sembari menunjuk setiap indera yang ia sebutkan. Setelahnya kedua pipinya mengembum lucu dan meniup poni yang hampir menutupi hazel indahnya. Pemuda itu berdecih pelan dan bangun dari aksi duduk dadakannya." Hei Bung! Aku berjalan menggunakan kedua kakiku." Ujar pemuda bersurai hitam legam si korban tabrakan disiang bolong itu.

"Shit! waktuku terbuang 3 menit secara sia-sia." Youngjae langsung kembali mengambil langkah meninggalkan si pemuda tampan yang masih terbengong tidak percaya.

"Ada ya orang seperti itu? Etikanya dia kan harus minta maaf. Bukan mengumpat terus lari. Awas saja kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **SAM Kambek SAM kambekkk yohoooo~ adakah yang kangen sama SAM *-*(kagak ada SAM), oke tak apa_- hehehe**

 **SAM kembali, yang tentu saja bawa FF Daejae yang baru~, tapi ini bukan tulisan nya SAM, ini tulisan nya mbeb Anni Jung :P, dibaca yah kak Anni Jung tercintaaaa ditunggu lho Review mu;)(kedip-kedip mata:P), kalian kan tahu SAM masih gak mood nulis sampe sekarang T-T, tapi yang 'DIVERGENT' SAM up juga kok nanti malem^^**

 **Ohh iya! Reader-nim udah pada liat belum FF Daejae yang 'Daejae-Twilight(FF Remake)' itu juga editan nya SAM ^^, tolong diRead dan Review juga yah~ hehehe**

 **Last, Mind To Review, Favorite, and Follownya?^^**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. chapter 2

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 2**

LAST CHAPTER

"Shit! waktuku terbuang 3 menit secara sia-sia." Youngjae langsung kembali mengambil langkah meninggalkan si pemuda tampan yang masih terbengong tidak percaya.

"Ada ya orang seperti itu? Etikannya dia kan harus minta maaf. Bukan mengumpat terus lari. Awas saja kau!"

BRAKK

Lagi-lagi sebuah daun pintu tak bersalah menjadi korban keganasan seorang Yoo Youngjae. Membuat Himchan yang tengah menikmati acara tv terperanjat dan merengut sebal setelahnya.

"YA. Gunakan sopan santunmu Bodoh!" Seru Himchan, oh ayolah... jika seperti ini setiap hari bisa-bisa dia terkena serangan stroke di usia muda. Youngjae mendudukan dirinya disamping Himchan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan setelah selesai dari acara mari menghabiskan monster laknat di komputernya.

"Apa?" tanya Himchan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar Tv.

"Hyung kan yang mematikan komputerku?" sungut Youngjae tanpa merubah ekpresinya.

"Kalo iya kau mau apa?" tantang Himchan tanpa melihat sang adik yang sudah mengeluarkan tanduk tak kasat mata.

"Kau tau hyung aku sudah level berapa?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu." Jawab Himchan enteng, membuat Youngjae semakin memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya Youngjae bukan kesal karena komputernya yang dimatikan, hanya saja dia meresa kesal entah karena apa? Apa karena insiden yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Aishhhhh kau benar-benar." rutuk Youngjae sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Aku hanya mematikannya dan kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." celetuk Himchan yang mulai jengah akan tingkah Youngjae yang sudah mengganggu waktu luangnya yang begitu berharga.

"Ck. Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa? Memangnya kau tidak bosan terus-terusan berkencan dengan benda laknat itu? Carilah suasana baru. Lagi pula kau tidak bosan apa? Kemana-mana hanya di temani Jaebum? Kurasa makhluk sipit itu juga bosan." Jelas Himchan panjang lebar. Oh ayolah apa mulut pemuda berparas cantik itu tidak berbusa?

Youngjae hanya memandang malas hyungnya yang sudah mirip seperti neneknya yang mahir dalam hal berceramah dadakan.

"Yuhuuuuuu aku datang." seru seseorang yang langsung ikut duduk diantara kakak beradik itu.

"Tuh si sipitmu datang." Ujar Himchan, membuat Jaebum tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jadi jangan menggunjing tentangku." Ujar Jaebum narsis

"Tampan my ass!" umpat Youngjae yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan sang kakak dan sahabat satunya-satunya itu.

"Dia kenapa? Apa sedang dalam masa hibernasi?" celetuk Jaebum. Masalahnya dia sangat paham akan peringai sang sahabat. Pasti kalau bukan masalah Komputer ya video game apa lagi? Kehidupan Youngjae kan hanya itu-itu saja.

"Aku tidak tuli ya!" seru Youngjae yang menyebulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Jika kau masih sayang umurmu lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat." Saran Himchan dengan sedikit berbisik.

Ternyata benar kata orang kota metropolitan negeri ginseng itu tidak pernah mati. Pagi hari dengan cuaca sedingin salju para penduduk kota Seoul sudah memenuhi jalanan kota metropolitan itu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki, menghemat biaya tentunya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, yang tengah sibuk pada mesin pembuat kopi.

"Tidak terlalu. Ada apa?" dengan suara madunya pemuda berkulit tan itu balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana prosesi pindahanmu pasti melelahkan ya? Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang. Tapi aku sudah mengutus adikku untuk membantu." Ujar pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sembari menyesap secangkir kopi yang baru ia terima dari pemuda sang pemilik caffe.

"Adikmu?" tanya pemuda berbibir penuh itu, seingatnya kemarin tidak ada yang berkunjung kerumah barunya.

"Iya adikku, namanya Yoo Youngjae. Yang gila game itu, kau ingat?"

"kalau adik hyung yang gila game itu tentu aku ingat. Oh ya sudah lama tidak bertemu seperti apa bentuknya?" Jung Daehyun pemuda berkulit tan itu mengulum senyum manis saat ingatan masa kecilnya kembali berputar selayaknya roll film. Kenangan dimana masa kecilnya yang selalu mengejek Youngjae kecil sampai membuat anak berpipi chubby itu merengut kesal karena dirinya. Sayangnya... kenangan yang terlukis itu hanya sebatas kenangan masa kecil yang membekas begitu dalam bagi seorang Jung Daehyun. saat usia 7 tahun Daehyun harus meninggalkan negeri sakura dan meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya karena sang Ayah yang harus menjalankan bisnisnya di negeri Paman sam.

"Hahahaha kau bercanda? Kemarin kan kalian sudah bertemu, kenapa masih bertanya bentuknya seperti apa?"

"Hey. Kemarin sama sekali tidak ada yang berkunjung kerumahku?" Jelas Daehyun, sedangkan Himchan pemuda bermata kucing itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Jelas-jelas adik manisnya itu pergi kerumah Daehyun si tetangga baru. Apa anak manis itu salah rumah? Tidak mungkin. Youngjae cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana tetangga baru dan mana yang bukan.

"Aishh anak itu benar-benar." Himchan mengeram kesal, otak jenius cenderung pas-pasan itu merancang hukuman paling keji untuk sang adik tercinta.

"Sudah lah hyung. Kalian kan bisa berkunjung lain waktu." Ujar Daehyun sembari membersihkan meja bartender caffenya.

"Yang lain belum datang?" tanya Himchan sembari ikut merapikan meja yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Belum." Jawab Daehyun singkat

"Wahhhh mereka sepertinya belum tahu kalau Caffe ini memiliki bos baru?"

"Dari dulu memang aku bosnya."

"Lalu aku apanya?"

"Kaki tanganku tentunya." Celetuk Daehyun yang dihadiahi lemparan kain lap dari Himchan.

Jung Daehyun dan Himchan memang sudah lama mendirikan sebuah caffe yang bisa di bilang cukup mewah, karena Daehyun yang sibuk dengan perusahaan Ayahnya yang berada di negeri Paman Sam alhasil Himchan lah yang mengelola caffe, sehingga mata umum yang melihat Himchan lah pemilik dari caffe bergaya klasik itu

~~~.

"Aku pulang." Seru Youngjae , pemuda tampan cenderung manis itu langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kakak yang tengah sibuk pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau kemarin kemana?" Tanya Himchan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi putih kesayangannya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Youngjae yang sudah hampir memejamkan matanya, Oh ayolah pemuda berpipi chubby itu benar-benar butuh kasur empuknya sekarang juga. Salahkan saja Dosennya yang memberi materi tidak tanggung-tanggung sehingga membuat Youngjae harus merelakan waktu bermain game kesayangannya demi memanjakan mata dan otaknya.

"Kemarin kau tidak kerumah si tetangga baru kan?" tanya Himchan To The Point. Youngjae yang hampir terlelap langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Tidak jadi."

"Kau tunggu saja hadiah dariku adik manis." Himchan tersenyum menyeringai, yang benar saja pemuda cantik itu bisa menyeringai seperti iblis.

"Terserah kau sajalah hyung. Aku lelah~ sangat lelah." Youngjae berjalan gontai menuju ruangan pribadinya yang sudah ia anggap surga dunia bagi si makhluk manis itu.

Himchan? Pemuda tampan cenderung cantik itu masih setia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Huwaaa gimana ceritanya makin seru kan?! hehe iya emang makin seruu~~,**

 **Sebelum nya makasih yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF, terima kasih banyak*BOW* ehh yang Review apa lagi~ terima kasih banyak*BOW***

 **Em... Em... SAM juga Up FF baru Lho~ barusan hehe, judulnya 'Love Hurt' diRnR juga yah Reader-nim XD hehe...**

 **Ohh iya satu lagi, Selamat Hari Raya Kemerdekaan INDONESIA! Yeyyyy. SEMANGAT 45!**

 **Besok SAM sibuk jadi panitia, jadi sekarang ajja ngucapinnya :D**

 **Oke deh A-yo! kita bales Review ajja^^**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Sam kembali ya , bwak ff baru lge ,ok sam selamat datang kembali di tunggu loh semua kelanjutan ff nya sam ,,,pokok nya semuanya harus di terusin sampai tamat (maksa ) hehehe ...

 **:**

Haha iyah SAM kambekk :D, iyah bawa FF temen^^, makasih atas penyambutannya~, iyah iyah pasti SAM tamatin kok semuanya, tenang ajja~ hehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*

 **jungyoungjae :**

yah~aku telat baca ff ini, gapapa ya SAM?. yg penting nih aku udh read and review. SAM?... "KURANG PANJAAAAAAAANGceritanya. tapi gapapa yg penting udh mau nge up ff daejae yg baru lagi. YEAYYYYYYYYY *alay*.

di tunggu kelanjutan ff yg laen.

 **:**

Gak papa, gak telat telat amat kok:), iyah yang penting kamu udah Review^^dan tidak jadi siders :D, hahaha iya yah kurang panjangggg, chap ke 2 nya udah lumayan panjangankan XD. Hehe iyah makasih, em SAM pasti akan selalu bawa FF Daejae~ hehehe, gak papa alay juga XD.

Makasih udah mau nunggu n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

Ff baruuuuuuuu lucu nihhhh karakter yjae disini wkwk sesuai bgt sama kepribadian dia di dunia nyata anak gaming kkkkkk

 **:**

Iyah FF baru~~. Ihh iya yah, aku juga suka banget sama karakter yjae disini :D cocok lah. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	3. chapter 3

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi hari yang berbeda dengan suasana yang masih sama seperti kemarin, dimana ribuan manusia berlalu lalang memenuhi setiap sudut kota Seoul negeri ginseng itu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memacu langkahnya secepat kuda dengan alasan dikejar daedline. Tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang berjalan santai sembari tersenyum selayaknya orang gila. Salah satunya adalah Kim Himchan pemuda berkulit putih itu terus tersenyum selayaknya orang bodoh, rupanya dia tidak sadar kalau banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya prihatin. Biarkan saja tatapan orang asing itu, yang penting dia tengah senang saat ini. Kira-kira seperti itulah pikir Himchan.

Di lain sisi seorang pemuda bersurai madu tengah tergesa-gesa membuat secangkir coklat panas dan sepotong roti untuk ia jadikan sarapan, bibir kissable pemuda itu tidak berhenti menggerutu, biasanya kakaknya akan membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi ini? Oh ayolahh jangankan sarapan kakak kesayanganya itu bahkan pergi tanpa pamit. Untung saja Youngjae pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu tidak ada kelas pagi hari ini.

"Ck. Awas saja kau hyung." Umpat Youngjae yang sudah duduk manis di depan laptop kesayangannya. Seketika bibir kissable itu terkatup rapat manik matanya membola tidak percaya. Hey! kemana semua video game yang ada di laptopnya? Jemari lentik Youngjae bergerak acak menelusuri setiap folder tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak putus asa Youngjae membuka komputer dan tablet kesayangannya.

Hey! Disana juga tidak ada! Youngjae langsung memutar otak jeniusnya menerka siapa pelaku dari semua tindakan kriminal itu.

"HIMCHAN HYUNG!" teriak Youngjae yang bisa saja membuat burung-burung yang hinggap diatas rumahnya langsung berhamburan untuk mencari tempat perlindungan yang baru. Tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae langsung berlari keluar rumah guna menuju caffe sang kakak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju bagaimana cara termudah untuk membunuh sang kakak setelah ini, sehingga pemuda berpipi chubby itu tidak memperhatikan penampilannya yang Errrr sperti anak yang tersesat? Sehingga membuat para pejalan kaki harus menahan tawanya karena gemas. Oh ayolah pemuda tampan yang sudah berusia 24 tahun berkeliaran di khalayak ramai hanya menggunakan piyama dan sendal beruang kesayangannya. Tanpa menggubris tatapan para pejalan kaki Youngjae mempercepat langkahnya bahkan pemuda bermata hazel itu sesekali harus berlari kecil. Hey! Bukankah seorang Yoo Youngaje memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata? Lalu kemana perginya otak jeniusnya itu? Bukankah menaiki taxi salah satu alternatif termudah? Kenapa harus memilih menggunakan kaki pendeknya?

Ting! Pintu kaca caffe terbuka lebar mengisyaratkan pada para pegawai caffe jika ada pengunjung yang datang, biasanya para pegawai caffe itu secara otomatis akan memasang senyum termanis mereka tapi sepertinya... tidak untuk kali ini. Para pegawai itu saling bertatap bingung saat seorang pemuda tampan cenderung manis memasuki caffe dengan nafas memburu, Manik hazelnya bergerak lincah mencari seseorang tapi Nihil orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Tanpa babibu pemuda manis itu langsung menuju sebuah ruangan dengan daun pintu coklat tua yang bertuliskan CEO.

BRAK

Lagi-lagi sebuah pintu tak berdosa menjadi korban kesekian dari keganasan pemuda manis berkulit putih itu. Yoo Youngjae si pelaku pendobrakan paksa itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

1

2

Tunggu! Matanya masih normalkan? Apa dia hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi... jelas-jelas kedua matanya menangkap sesosok manusia berkulit tan yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang tengah sibuk mengasak surai hitamnya yang basah, Oh ya! Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut tanpa mengenakan baju atasan. Oh God! Youngjae benar-benar ingin melarikan diri sekarang juga jika saja suara itu tidak menghentikan rencana brutalnya.

"Hey! Kau siapa?"

"Se-seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Oh shit kenapa dia harus tergagap!

"Hyungku... dimana dia?" tanya Youngjae nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan membunuh hyungnya kali ini. Pemuda tampan berbibir penuh itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyungmu?"

"Pemilik caffe ini." Jawab Youngjae sarkastik, dia benar-benar sangat ingin menjambak atau menggunduli kakaknya itu. Daehyun si pemuda berkulit tan tersenyum menyeringai. Shit! Dia tam-pan pikir Youngjae yang hampir lupa cara bernafas. Bukanya mengatakan dimana kebaradaan Himchan, Daehyun malah melenggang pergi ke sebuah ruangan, membuat Youngjae yang masih tersulut emosi mengikuti langkah Daehyun, hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah. Hey! Youngjae baru tahu kalau ruang kerja Hyungnya ada kamar sebagus ini, bahkan kamar yang bercat biru langit itu lebih rapi dan bersih dari pada kamarnya yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" sungut Youngjae, manik mata hazel itu memandang tajam punggung Daehyun yang tengah sibuk memakai kaus hitam yang sedari tadi tergelatak manis di ranjang berukuran king size itu.

"pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana?" Daehyun bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya, Oh ayolah Daehyun sudah tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Youngjae, Salahkan ibunya yang melahirkannya dengan sifat jahil yang diatas rata-rata. Sebenarnya Daehyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya sejak Youngjae mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya secara paksa beberapa menit yang lalu, sesekali Daehyun mengalihkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum secara diam-diam, penampilan Makhluk manis berpipi chubby itu benar-benar menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Dimana Himchan Hyung! Dan kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Jangan-Jangan kau menculik Hyungku?" runtuttan pertanyaan Youngjae lontarkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Membuat Daehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi

"kalau bertanya itu satu-satu. Aku akan menjawab pertayaanmu dan kau harus menjawab pertayaanku. Bagaimana?"

"Baik. kau kemanakan Hyungku?" tanya Youngjae yang seakan menuduh pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu telah menculik Hyungnya. Spertinya Youngjae terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Daehyun singkat

"Bohong! Lalu kau siapa?"

"Hey! sekarang giliranku." Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai, kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat guna mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Youngjae si pemuda manis, membuat Youngjae menelan salivanya kasar.

"Kau..."

"Apa?" sela Youngjae, manik mata hazel itu mengintimidasi ruang gerak Daehyun.

"kau yang berjalan menggunakan hidung, telinga dan mata itu kan?" tanya Daehyun yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari Youngjae.

"Pertayaan macam apa itu?" Youngjae mendorong tubuh tegap Daehyun dan berniat melangkah pergi tapi pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Daehyun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan macam-macam. Cepat lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Youngjae yang sama sekali tidak di indahkan oleh Daehyun, pemuda berkulit tan itu malah menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Hey! lepaskan! Kau mau apa dasar mesum!" Youngaje meronta-ronta tidak jelas bahkan bibir kissable itu sibuk mengumpat. Daehyun menghentikan lagkahnya, memegang kedua bahu Youngjae dan membalikan tubuh pemuda manis itu.

"Tadaaahhh" Seru Daehyun dengan tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi lucu dari simanis, ternyata Daehyun menyeret Youngjae untuk berdiri didepan sebuah cermin berukuran lumayan besar.

Youngjae? Dia menganga tidak percaya. Baju piyama berwarna biru langit senada dengan kamar Daehyun saat ini, sendal beruang yang sangat Ughhhhh kekanak-kanakkan, Youngjae lupa kalau itu sendal Hyungnya yang ia curi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia benar-benar seperti gelandangan sejati.

"Shit!" geram Youngjae, jadi ini alasan kenapa para pejalan kaki bergunjing tentangnya? Yoo Youngjae kebodohanmu benar diatas rata-rata.

"Bhahahhahahah. Huhhhh~ Ya! Aku tahu kau bodoh jangan merutuk seperti itu. Hahahahaha kau benar-benar lucu hahahahahah"

"Diam brengsek!" sungut Youngjae. Hey dia sangat malu sangat sangat sangat sangatttttttttt malu.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Oke aku diam hahahahha tapi kau benar-benar lucu." Ujar Daehyun yang masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikan tawanya. Youngjae yang merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun. tapi begitu ia sampai diambang pintu pemuda manis itu ragu untuk membuka pintu. Perlahan tapi pasti Youngaje membuka pintu dan mengintip keadaan diluar. Wow sangat ramai. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari tempat laknat ini?

BRAK

Kali ini pintu kamar Daehyun yang jadi sasaran Youngjae. Ternyata pemuda kelahiran Busan itu masih setia tertawa,.

" awas saja kau! Berani tertawa diatas penderitaanku." Batin Youngjae.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Daehyun sembari menatap miris pintunya, sepertinya pintunya harus diganti setelah ini.

"Antarkan Aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Haha akhir nya yang ini juga diup :D hehe seru kah ceritanya? Menurut aku seruuu bangetttt :D haha yjae yjae XD**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adhaaaaaaa yeyy Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, maap telat hehe :D**

 **Eh, SAM juga bawa Ficlet Daejae baru~ liat yah diprofil SAM^^ jangan lupa di RnR juga :D hehe...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Guest :**

Iya Sam selamat hari kemerdekaan juga semoga Indonesia makin makmur makin jaya ya , cerita nya makin seru ,gk sabar nunggu daejae momend nya ,di tunggu lanjutannya ya Sam

 **:**

Iya harus semakin makmur dan jaya yah~, iya kan? haha banyak kok nanti Daejae momentnya yang bikinnnnn gimanaaaaa gitu XD, makasih udah mau nunggu ini udah dilanjut nih ;). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

wkwk yjae keknya belom sadar sama gelagat hime XD

 **:**

Haha iya yah, yjae lumayan gak peka XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 4**

Last Chapter

BRAK

Kali ini pintu kamar Daehyun yang jadi sasaran Youngjae. Ternyata pemuda kelahiran Busan itu masih setia tertawa,.

" awas sajau kau! Berani tertawa diatas penderitaanku." Batin Youngjae.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Daehyun sembari menatap miris pintunya, sepertinya pintunya harus diganti setelah ini.

"Antarkan Aku pulang."

"Antarkan aku pulang." ujar Youngjae dengan wajah tampannya yang merengut lucu. Ya Tuhan kuatkanlah iman Jung Daehyun. Daehyun meraih sebuah hoddie hitam dan menyodorkannya pada Youngjae yang masih setia merengut sebal.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau keluar seperti itu?" Daehyun menujuk piyama yang melekat pada tubuh Youngjae dengan melihat pemuda manis itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ishhh" Tanpa babibu Youngjae langsung meraih Hoddie itu dan memakainya. Menurut kalian penampilan Youngjae menjadi lebih baik? Big NO! Justru Hoddie pemberian Daehyun hampir menenggelamkan sebagian badannya bahkan kedua tangannya ikut tenggelam.

"Hey. bukankah ini jauh lebih bu-"

"Shusssttt" Daehyun menutup kepala Youngjae menggunakan tudung Hoddie, sebelum pemuda manis itu melayangkan kalimat protesnya lebih jauh.

Daehyun sudah berdiri diambang pintu tapi Yougjae masih asik berdiam diri sembari menggerutu. Satu lagi keahlian seorang Yoo Youngjae yaitu menggerutu dan mengumpat.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang atau tidak Huh?" Seru Daehyun, Makhluk manis itu benar-benar minta dipelihara oleh Daehyun.

"Damn on You!" gumam Youngjae sepelan mungkin tapi naasnya, telinga Daehyun bukan telinga kakeknya yang butuh nada tinggi hanya untuk menyampaikan satu kata.

"Sekali lagi kau mengumpat aku akan dengan senang hati menyeretmu keluar." Ancam Daehyun. membuat seorang Youngjae yang terkenal dengan nyali anti ancaman itu sedikit menciut. Hey! yang benar saja calon dokter tampan seperti dirinya diseret keluar menggunakan baju dan sendal laknat seperti seorang bocah. TIDAK terimakasih Youngjae masih sayang dengan reputasinya.

Youngjae terus mengekor langkah Daehyun yang berjalan tepat di depannya, apa sekarang Daehyun bisa mengklaim kalau Youngjae itu peliharaannya? Salahkan pemuda manis itu yang berjalan dibelakangnya sembari mengenggam ujung kaos yang Daehyun kenakan.

"Aku tidak akan lari Yoo Youngjae." Batin Daehyun , bibir penuh merah mudanya terus tersenyum manis menambah kadar ketampanan yang bisa meluluhkan siapapun.

"Kau tidak bertanya arah rumahku?" Tanya Youngjae yang mulai bosan akan suasana hening yang melanda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Untuk?" tanya Daehyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, kedua manik elang itu sibuk terfokus pada jalanan yang tampak sepi akan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau kan tidak tahu rumahku?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"ternyata kau cerewet juga ya." Cibir Daehyun dan langsung menghentikan mobil Audi putih yang ia kemudikan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Sudah sampai, cepatlah turun. Aku sangatttttttt sibuk." Ujar Daehyun penuh penakanan. Youngjae mendengus sebal dan mencoba melepaskan seatbelt secara brutal. Daehyun meringis melihat cara Youngjae melepaskan seatbelt, selain pintu sepertinya dia harus menservice mobilnya setelah ini.

BLAM

Bahkan menutup pintu mobil seperti mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya beberapa jam yang lalu, lebih parahnya pemuda manis itu lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaebum sembari sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya, Youngaje yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya medongakkan kepalanya menatap sang sahabat yang berpipi penuh makanan itu.

"Video game?" tanya Jaebum lagi yang seakan paham apa yang akan Youngjae adukan padanya.

"Sudahlah. Kau bukan anak-anak lagi Yoo Youngjae... Umurmu sudah 24 tahun. Ku ingatkan kalau kau lupa."

"Ya. Hyungku menghapus semuanya tanpa sisa dan sialnya dia seakan hilang di telan bumi."

"Himchan hyung? Memangnya dia tidak memberi tahumu?" Jaebum menatap Youngjae miris, entah karena dia memang prihatin atau malah mengejek?

"Memangnya kau tahu? Dia dimana?" tanya Youngjae antussias. Dia sudah membuat rencana paling ampuh untuk balas dendam.

"Dia di Jepang." Kallimat singkat dari Jaebum sukses membuat Youngjae harus menelan mentah-mentah rencana pembalasannya pada sang kakak, rupanya Himchan sangat paham harus melarikan diri kemana? Jika sudah di Jepang apa yang bisa Youngjae lakukan dari pada dia harus di tarik paksa untuk pulang, lebih baik mengalah untuk sementara.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya kasar sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya pukul 08.00pm manik mata hazelnya memandang keseluruh ruangan utama rumahnya yang cukup besar, ternyata sepi juga tidak ada hyungnya yang cerewet seperti neneknya. Jemari Youngjae sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel pintarnya belum selesai mengetik dia sudah mendapat pesan baru.

From: Himchan

"Hai adik manis.. hyungmu yang tampan ini pulang ke Jepang mungkin untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi... cari lah teman atau kekasih mungkin! Oh ya Video Game laknat itu aku yang memusnahkannya."

"Dasar hyung Durhaka!" umpat Youngjae. Pemuda berpipi Chubby itu melempar benda kesangannya kesembarang arah.

"Aishhhh yang benar saja. Aku bisa mati bosan."

Ting Tong!

Suara bel pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Youngjae yang tengah sibuk mengacak-ngacak surai cokelat madunya itu.

"Aishhhh sipa lagi?"

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Sabar Sialan!"

CLEK

"Oh kau si bibir tebal yang menyusup di rungan Hyungku kan?" Tanya Youngjae dengan ekspresi polosnya. Membuat orang yang dipanggil bibir tebal memasanng ekspresi datarnya.

"Etikanya suruh aku masuk terlebih dulu."

"Untuk apa? Hoddiemu belum aku cuci kau bisa mengambilnya besok."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Youngaje dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku diutus Hyungmu untuk menemanimu." Jelas Daehyun yang sempat di panggil si bibir tebal oleh Youngjae. Enak saja bibirnya kan sexy dan langka.

"Huh?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri lebih baik kau pulang saja sebelum aku panggilkan petugas keamanan."

"Kau yakin?" Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai. Oh ayolahh jangan tersenyum seperti itu... senyum laknat itu berdampak tidak baik bagi jantung Youngjae.

"Y-Ya Ten-Tentu saja!" Sialan kenapa harus tergagap lagi?

"Ku dengar..." Daehyun menggantung kalimatnya, masih dengan senyum laknat itu yang menghiasi bibir penuh itu. tanpa ragu Daehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa cm.

"Ku dengar lingkungan disini banyak hantunya." Ujar Daehyun dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Youngjae yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Daehyun menarik dirinya ke posisi semula.

"Selamat malam tuan Yoo." Daehyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai beranjak meninggal Youngjae yang sibuk melirik sekitarnya. "Shit! kenapa sepi sekali?"

Youngjae menoleh kebelakang mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati setiap sudut rumahnya, jendala yang lupa ia tutup membuat horden putih itu berterbangan. Oh Ayolahhhhhhh suasananya kenapa tiba-tiba mencekam seperti ini?

Youngjae mengigit bibir bawahnya, manik matanya menatap was-was sekitarnya.

"Bibir tebal Kurang ajar!" rutuk Youngjae. Kaki pendeknya berlari kecil mencoba mencari sosok Daehyun semoga belum jauh. Manik mata Youngjae bergerak lincah mencari sosok kurang ajar yang sudah membuatnya paranoid seperti ini. Ahh itu dia!

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab huh?!" seru Youngjae, Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan membalikan tubuh tegapnya.

"Hey. aku kan tidak menghamilimu." Kata Daehyun final. Membuat seorang Yoo Youngjae merasa ditelanjangi di depan umum.

"Sialan kau!"

"Jadi apa maumu hm?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum jahil yang terus terpantri jelas di bibir tebalnya itu.

"Temani aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **SAM tadi bawa FF Remake-an baruuu, soalnya yang ini udah beres, tinggal diup doang, jadi SAM bawa penggantinya, semoga kalian sukaaaa, judul nya "TWILIGHT" kalian pasti pada tauuu~~ hehe RnR juga yahhh;))))**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review ajja~~**

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Hahahaha ,,,ini lucu ,himchan ma uda kabur ,di tunggu lanjutannya sam dan selamat idul adha juga

 **:**

Hahaha iya yahh Himchan disini lucuuuu banget hehe, makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah dilanjut nihh^^ iyahh~~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

ciee dehyun udh tau kan skrg yjae adeknya hime kkkkk

ngebayangin yjae kek gitu kok lucu ya wkwkwk padahal hati ini sedang gundah gulana grgr bangg:"") *nahkan curhat:(((*

 **:**

hahahaha iyah Daehyun emang udah tau kokk hehehe

yjae emang lucuuu ihhhhhhh kan jadi teringat lagiiiii sama babehhhhh T-T, tapi biarin, bagus babehh out dari TS ;P, gak papa curhat ajja:")). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-, masa bisa nyempetin baca, tapi gak bisa nyempetin buat Review? Hahahahaha:D ;P, itu salah satu penyemangat SAM biar terus nulissss….. hehe**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 5**

Last chapter!

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab huh?!" seru Youngjae, Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan membalikan tubuh tegapnya.

"Hey. aku kan tidak menghamilimu." Kata Daehyun final. Membuat seorang Youngjae merasa ditelanjangi di depan umum.

"Sialan kau!"

"Jadi apa maumu hm?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum jahil yang terus terpantri jelas di bibir tebalnya itu.

"Temani aku!"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Sesekali bibir tebal itu mengerucut lucu kedua manik mata berwarna hitam legam itu mencoba fokus pada layar tv yang entah menampilkan acara apa? Daehyun sendiri tidak tahu dia sedang menonton apa.

"Hey!" Seru Daehyun yang masih berusaha membunuh rasa bosan yang tengah melandanya saat ini. Merasa tidak mendapat sahutan, pemuda berkulit tan itu menolehkan kepalanya mencari tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan si manis yang sedari tadi hanya diam menambah tingkat kebosanan seorang Jung Daehyun jadi berlipat ganda.

"Kau tidak matikan?" seru Daehyun lagi.

"..." masih tidak ada sahutan.

Oh ayolahhhh jika berakhir seperti ini lebih baik dia menolak tawaran Himchan untuk menemani adiknya yang seperti batu ini.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya Tuhan... Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu sebentar? Aku benar-benar butuh kosentarsi tingkat tinggi." Ujar Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah buku super tebal. Ingatkan Daehyun untuk membakar buku laknat itu besok, gara-gara buku itu Youngjae jadi mengacuhkannya. Hey! dia kan berniat baik menjalankan amanah untuk menjaga adik sang sahabat, tapi kenapa malah di acuhkan seperti ini? Daehyun terus merengut kesal sembari memutar otaknya agar makhluk manis itu mau memperhatikannya.

"Hey! kau punya banyak hutang padaku. Dan sekarang aku ingin menagihnya."

Oke. Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari belahan bibir tebal Daehyun sepertinya akan membawa malapetaka. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu menutup bukunya kasar, kedua manik mata hazelnya menatap tajam kearah Daehyun menuntut penjelasan.

"Maumu apa Huh?!"

"Hanya menagih hutang." Daehyun tersenyum lebar, ternyata otaknya cukup jenius untuk mengalihkan Youngjae Dari dunia fantasinya. Ternyata pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku novel super tebal yang membuat seorang Jung Daehyun hampir mati bosan.

"Aku tidak merasa berhutang apapun padamu bibir tebal."

"Tapi nyatanya kau punya. Dan aku menagihnya sekarang." Daehyun tanpa ragu menatapa kedua hazel Youngjae bibir penuhnya kembali tersenyum jahil. Youngjae mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya mempercayai orang seperti Daehyun untuk menjaga adiknya yang tampan ini.

"Memangnya hutang apa?"

"Hutangmu sangat sangattttt banyak Yoo Youngjae."

Daehyun tersenyum geli saat Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, Ughhhhh manisnya.

"Kau lupa? Sepertinya..." Daehyun menggantung kalimatnya. Manik mata elangnya melirik Youngjae sekilas melihat Ekspresi lucu apa yang Youngjae gunakan saat ini. Oh ternyata Makhluk manis itu tengah memasang Ekspresi penasaran dan bingung disaat bersamaan.

"Ughhhhh Ibu... aku ingin menggigit pipinya bolehkah?" jerit Daehyun dalam hati.

"Kau berhutang maaf dan terimakasih ."

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Youngjae seadanya. Hey! dia merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah pada makhluk tampan berbibir penuh di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hahhh~" Daehyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Kenapa makhluk manis didepannya ini begitu bebal? Untung manis kalau tidak mungkin sudah Daehyun kuliti sejak kemarin.

"Maaf untuk... sudah menabrakku waktu itu, merusak dua pintu caffeku. Ahh merusak seatbelt dan pintu mobilku juga." Jelas Daehyun sembari mengingat benda apa saja yang sudah Youngjae hancurkan tadi pagi. Youngjae merengut sebal dia tidak menyangka jika si hitam itu sangat perhitungan.

"Lalu .. Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk...aku yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarkanmu pulang dengan meminjamkan Hoddie ku. Jadi... bagaimana caramu membayar hutang-hutangmu hm?"

"Hey! kau perhitungan sekali." Gerutu Youngjae tidak terima.

"Itu resikonya berurusan denganku." Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak mau membayarnya." Ujar Youngjae final. Youngjae lupa jika Daehyun bukanlah Hyungnya yang dengan mudah menerima keputusannya begitu saja. Daehyun... dia berbeda pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu malah tersenyum menyeringai sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hey! apakah Daehyun keturunan Iblis kenapa dia sering sekali menyeringai seperti itu? yang sialnya membuat Daehyun terlihat tampan dan misterius disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau lihat saja mading kampusmu besok." Daehyun menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya pada Youngjae.

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja."

Tiba-tiba Wajah tampan cenderung manis itu menjadi semerah tomat. Kenapa foto aibnya ada disini? Foto saat dirinya memakai piyama seperti gelandangan sejati terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel 7inch milik Daehyun.

"Jadi kau pilih mana? Harga diri atau gengsi?" tawar Daehyun dengan senyum yang terus tercetak manis di bibir tebalnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Youngjae sarkastik dan langsung menghapus foto aib itu.

"Diruanganku ada kamera CCTV. Mahasiswa kedokteran sebodoh ini? Aku turut prihatin dengan calon pasienmu nanti."

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku hanya dengan sebuah foto seperti itu aku sudah menghapusnya Wlee" Youngjae menjulurkan lindahnya dan melempar benda persegi itu pada sang pemilik.

"Hahahahhahaa Ayolahhhh aku tidak sebodoh dirimu Yoo Youngjae..." Daehyun kembali menyodorkan ponselnya. Youngjae langsung meraih benda persegi itu, kedua manik hazelnya membola tidak percaya. Hey! ini gila. Ratusan foto yang sama terpampang jelas disana.

"Argghhhh sialan kau bibir tebal!" Youngjae langsung menerjang tubuh Daehyun dan menarik rambut pemuda tan itu sekuat tenaga.

"AAAA YA! Lepaskan sakit Bodoh!" Daehyun terus meronta berusaha melepaskan jemari Youngjae yang asik menarik surai hitam legamnya secara brutal. Sungguh Daehyun menyesal sudah membangunkan singa berparas manis itu.

"Lepaskan Tanganmu. Itu sakit Youngjae AAAAA!"

"Cepat hapus atau aku akan menggundulimu secara paksa!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ohhhh Tidak mau..." Youngjae semakin menarik rambut Daehyun secara brutal.

"AAAAAAA! Sialan kau YOO YOUNGJAE."

"Cepat Hapus. Atau kau benar-benar pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan."

"Ishhhhh Akan aku hapus. Sakit bodoh cepat lepaskan!"

"Janji?"

"Iya brengsek! Cepat singkirkan tangan laknatmu dari kepalaku!"

Youngjae menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari kepala Daehyun dengan nafas yang tersengal, ternyata melelahkan juga.

"Hahhh hahh hahhhh Ya! Cepat hapus." Pinta Youngjae dengan nafas tersengal. Daehyun yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa perih dan panas itu menatap sinis makhluk manis yang terduduk disampingnya.

"Hapus saja sendiri." Rupanya Daehyun tengah menatap miris helaian rambutnya yang tadi dicabut secara paksa. Mendengar nada memerintah dari Daehyun Youngjae malah tersenyum manis, Iya! Bibir kissable itu memang tersenyum manis membuat Daehyun melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak. Tapi tatapan matanya? Manik mata hezel itu seakan berkata cepat Hapus atau aku akan memutilasimu sekarang!

"Ishhh." Daehyun yang sudah lelah karena seharian sibuk dengan caffenya di tambah bertarung dadakan dengan singa manis itu memilih mengalah dan langsung memformat memori ponselnya.

Malam yang damai tapi berujung tragis bagi seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah bagi para penduduk kota Seoul, sinar sang mentari cukup untuk mengahangatkan pagi kali ini, sehingga sebagian penduduk Kota metropolitan itu enggan untuk berpisah dari selimut kesayangan mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Yoo Youngjae si pemuda tampan cenderung manis itu. Pagi-pagi buta Youngjae sudah membobol rumah sang sahabat, menyeret makhluk bermata sipit itu untuk berangkat ke Universitas bersamanya. Sang sahabat yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya menggerutu tidak jelas, ada kalanya Jaebum menyesal punya sahabat karib yang begitu bebal seperti Youngjae, tapi yahhh mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah garis Tuhan harus seperti itu.

Jaebum terus menguap selebar-lebarnya, sementara Youngjae asik memandangi sekitar lingkungan Universitas yang masih sangat sangattttt sepi. Tiba-tiba Youngjae menarik Jaebum yang masih sibuk memejamkan mata. Hey! asal kalian tahu mereka berdua tidak ada kelas pagi ini, sudah di bilang kan Youngjae itu sangat bebal dan ughhhhh menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu huh? Ini masih pagi buta." Protes Jaebum yang mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Youngjae yang begitu tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana Jaebum tidak mengekor langkah Youngjae? Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu menyeretnya secara paksa, Jaebum merasa menjadi peliharaan Youngjae saat ini.

"Pagi Buta My ass! Buka matamu lebar-lebar Im Jaebum... kalau perlu keluarkan matamu dari kelopak sipit itu" Sindir Youngjae yang yahhhh sangat tepat sasaran. Membuat Jaebum hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Youngjae dan Jaebum berhenti didepan sebuah mading kampus yang berada di Koridor gedung utama.

"Memangnya ada pengumuman apa?" tanya Jaebum yang cukup penasaran pasalnya sahabatnya ini tidak pernah mau melihat mading kecuali kalau benar-benar penting.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada." Jawab Youngjae seadanya

"Lalu..?"

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu. Ayo pulang." Youngjae melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih terbengong tidak percaya. Ya Tuhan... Sahabat nya ini benar-benar ajaib. Sebenarnya Youngjae hanya takut jika si Hitam itu benar-benar memasang foto laknat yang berisi aib yang sangattttttt memalukan bagi Youngjae. Makanya pemuda berbibir kissable datang ke kampus pagi buta tujuannya ya... hanya memastikan ternyata tidak ada berarti foto itu benar sudah di hapus.

.

.

Hari ini caffe tampak seperti biasa selalu ramai akan para pengunjung yang menyempatkan waktu luangnya. Para pegawai yang ramah membuat para pengunjung merasa nyaman, terlebih lagi caffe ini memiliki bos yang Errrrr tampan dan ramah, bahkan bos caffe bergaya klasik-modern itu tidak ragu untuk turun tangan melayani para pengunjung. Jung Daehyun si pemilik caffe bergaya klasik-modern itu terus mengumbar senyum termanisnya. Tapi... dalam hitungan detik senyum itu menghilang. Mata elangnya menatap tak suka pada dua pengunjung yang sibuk bercengkrama. entah apa yang mereka debatkan? Yang jelas dimata Daehyun mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Daehyun tahu dia pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan Korea dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi... ada kemungkinan makhluk manisnya sudah lupa tentang dirinya, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya kenangan lama itu hanya membekas untuk Daehyun tapi tidak untuk makhluk manisnya yang kini sibuk bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda tampan bermata sipit yang jelas bukan dirinya.

"Hyung." Panggil Moon Jongup yang membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun.

"Oh. Kau. Ada apa?"

"pengunjung meja 12 itu sedari tadi memanggilmu." Jelas Jongup si pegawai caffe

"Ahhh terimakasih." Daehyun tersenyum tipis yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Jongup. Dengan berat hati Daehyun menghampiri meja yang ditempati dua anak manusia yang sudah membuatnya kesal tingkat tinggi itu.

"Mereka mau apa huh?! ingin pamer kemesraan di depanku begitu?!" sungut Daehyun dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun ketus.

"Wow keep calm. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Hoddiemu." Jawab Youngjae si makhluk manis, sembari menyodorkan sebuah paperbag. Daehyun mengambil alih paperbag itu, manik mata hitamnya melirik tak suka makhluk sipit yang duduk didepan Youngjae dengan tersenyum lebar selayaknya orang bodoh.

"Baguslah kau mengembalikannya. Jika tidak... Hutang mu benar-benar bertumpuk seperti gunung Himalaya." Sungut Daehyun dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia itu yang masih sulit mencerna kalimat Daehyun.

"Hey. itu Bos baru caffe ini? Kenapa seperti beruang?" celetuk Jaebum, mengingat ia mendapat lirikan sinis dari si CEO tampan itu.

"Hahahaha kau benar. Aku tidak tahu Himchan Hyung mendapat teman seperti itu darimana?"

"Hey. tapvi dia tampvan." Ujar Jaebum dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu bodoh."

"Hehehe."

"Ishhh dasar gila."

"Terimakasih Pujiannya." Jaebum tersenyum lebar memamerkan betapa rapihnya deretan gigi putih seorang Im Jaebum.

"Aku Menyesal membawamu. Aku pulang." Rutuk Youngjae yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan sang sahabat. Im Jaebum? Makhluk sipit tapi tampan itu seolah tidak peduli. Bukannya mengejar sang sahabat yang tengah merajuk dia malah kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Oh Ayolahhhh Yoo Youngjae meninggalkannya? Tidak mungkin. Satu menit lagi pasti si pipi chubby itu akan mengirimnya belasan pesan singkat seperti "Bodoh kau dimana? Cepat kerumah! Dll."

.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.00 dini hari. Benda persegi putih berlayar 7inch milik Youngjae terus bergetar secara random menandakan ada pesan baru. Membuat Youngjae berdecak sebal.

"Im Jaebum sialan! Mau balas dendam Huh!" Youngjae menyibakkan selimutnya dan meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas.

"Awas saja kau sipit!" Umpat Youngjae menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca isi pesan Oh ternyata bukan dari Jaebum tapi Ayahnya.

"Tumben." Gumam Youngjae.

From Ayah:

"Youngjae-ah. Kau boleh menjadi dokter sesuai keinginanmu dan meninggalkan perusahaan. Tapi ada syaratnya... Ayah akan ke Korea dan tiba dirumah tepat pukul 05.00 sore nanti. Jadi... Ajaklah Temanmu Ahh Maksud Ayah Kekasihmu untuk makan malam bersama. Ingat KEKASIH bukan SAHABAT."

Apa ini? Rupanya sebagian nyawa Youngjae masih melayang entah kemana?

"Hey... Apa ini? Kekasih?" Youngjae langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Otak jeniusnya bekerja keras untuk memikirkan siapa yang akan ia jadikan kekasih dadakanya. Oh ayolahhhhh nama yang ada di otaknya hanya ada Im Jaebum. Kemana perginya semua nama yang Youngjae kenal? Oh Youngjae lupa jika dia tidak mengenal siapapun.

"Arggggghhhhhh Bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ohh iya! Aku lupa ngucapin terima kasih minggu kemarin buat FF aku yang 'Daehyun's Hair' hehe, pokok nya makasih yah udah Read, Favorite, Follow sama Review ntuh FF Reader-nim hehe sama yang 'Way Back Home' juga^^ makasih udah Read, Favorite, Follow and Review ntuh FF, makasih banyak yah~~~*BOW***

 **Oke deh, A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Lge greget gregetnya eh malah tbc ,kurang panjang sam ,oke lah yg penting di lanjut

 **:**

Greget yah? Youngjae hamil XD kkkkk, nah chap yang ini panjang nihh hehe, iyah yang penting dilanjut kan : D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **chaerin han :**

youngjae always tsundere. apa suahnya sih bilang dari awal :v

 **:**

Hahahahahaha Yjae kan emang gitu sifat nya eheheheheee :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

dududududud jadii hime sengaja ninggalin yjae biar yjae pdjt ama dehyun kkkkk akal bulus mu bagus juga mak *lirik himchan*

hmmm ku juga menantikan semua member out dari ts wkwk

 **:**

Yahh itu juga salah satu ideee nya sihh hehehe :D, iyah emang bagus banget akal bulus nya si emakkk XD

Iyah, keluar lah dari agensi lucknut ituuuu huahahahaa :v. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	6. chapter 6

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 6**

Last Chapter

"Youngjae-ah. Kau boleh menjadi dokter sesuai keinginanmu dan meninggalkan perusahaan. Tapi ada syaratnya... Ayah akan ke Korea dan tiba dirumah tepat pukul 05.00 sore nanti. Jadi... Ajaklah Temanmu Ahh Maksud Ayah Kekasihmu untuk makan malam bersama. Ingat KEKASIH bukan SAHABAT."

Apa ini? Rupanya sebagian nyawa Youngjae masih melayang entah kemana?

"Hey... Apa ini? Kekasih?" Youngjae langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Otak jeniusnya berkerja keras untuk memikirkan siapa yang akan ia jadikan kekasih dadakanya. Oh ayolahhhhh nama yang ada di otaknya hanya ada Im Jaebum. Kemana perginya semua nama yang Youngjae kenal? Oh Youngjae lupa jika dia tidak mengenal siapapun.

"Arggggghhhhhh Bagaimana ini?" Youngjae langsung menyibakkan selimut tebalnya, lagi-lagi tanpa pikir panjang pemuda berbibir kissable itu langsung melesat pergi menuju rumah sang sahabat yang berjarak cukup dekat dari rumahnya. Jangan tanyakan seperti apa penampilan Youngjae saat ini, kalian ingat insiden memalukan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di caffe Daehyun? penampilan Youngjae saat ini tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja pemuda berpipi chubby itu sadar sepenuhnya akan penampilannya yang Errrrrr seperti bocah tersesat. Hey! dia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan penampilannya, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana mendapatkan seseorang untuk ia jadikan kekasihnya.

BRAK

Lagi! Kali ini pintu kamar Jaebum yang minta diganti secepatnya.

"Cepat bangun pemalas!" Youngjae langsung menarik selimut yang masih menutup sebagian tubuh sang sahabat. Membuat makhluk tampan bermata sipit itu mengerang kesal dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga kepala.

"Oh Ayolahhhh Jaebum aku benar-benar butuh bantuan." Rengek Youngjae sembari menarik kuat-kuat selimut laknat itu yang sialnya di cengkram kuat oleh sang sahabat.

"Kau buta huh? aku masih mengantuk! Kalau kau mau mengajakku ke kampus lagi dengan senang hati aku menolak!" Ujar Jaebum sembari merapatkan selimutnya.

"Jaebummmmmmmmmm..." panggil Youngjae dengan suara memohon selayaknya anak kecil yang meminta mainan, kedua tangan mungilnya masih setia menarik-narik selimut Jaebum.

"Ughhhhh sialan kau Yoo Youngjae." Jaebum menyibbakkan selimutnya, kedua mata sipit berwarna coklat muda itu mengeluarkan tatapan yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

"Hehehe." Youngjae tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Membuat Jaebum semakin ingin membunuh Makhluk manis yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Jaebum malas.

"Ayahku mengijinkanku menjadi dokter." Ujar Youngjae

"Hmm lalu.. seharusnya kau senangkan tidak jadi mengurusi perusahaan bercabang-cabang itu?" sahut Jaebum dengan kedua mata yang terkatup rapat.

"Seharusnya begitu..." Youngjae merengut sebal.

"pasti bersyarat."

"Hm."

"membakar video game?" tanya Jaebum sembari sibuk menguap.

"Lebih parah dari itu.." Ujar Youngjae sembari mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya ayah dan ibuku sudah terkontaminasi racun Himchan hyung." Lanjut Youngjae.

"memangnya sesulit itu persyaratannya?"

"Hm." Youngjae melirik jam weaker yang bertengger manis diatas nakas kamar Jaebum pukul 05.56 itu artinya dia hanya punya waktu 11 jam lebih 4 menit.

"Ayah dan Ibuku akan kerumah tepat jam 05.00 sore nanti."

"Letak permasalahannya dimana bodoh!" geram Jaebum

"Aku harus membawa teman dekat untuk makan malam bersama nanti.." Jelas Youngjae lesu, pemuda berpipi chubby itu masih sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih.

"Ahhhh kekasih maksudmu?" Tanya Jaebum yang seakan mengerti jalan pikiran sang sahabat.

"Ya. Kau bisa menggunakan tampangmu itu untuk menarik siapapun yang kau mau." Lanjut Jaebum sembari menunjuk wajah tampan namun manis yang tengah cemberut seperti gadis remaja.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau hidup bersamaku tuan Im Jaebum? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak kenal siapapun selain kau dan keluargamu?"

"Itu salahmu! Suruh siapa sibuk berkencan dengan monster-monster bodoh itu huh?! kenapa tidak kau bawa mereka saja untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu!"

Youngjae... menyesal, dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi meminta saran dari sang sahabat.

"Hey! kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaebum, yang melihat sahabat manisnya itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Mencari Monster untuk ku ajak kencan!"

BLAM

Jaebum tersenyum miris menatap daun pintu kamarnya. Ingatkan Jaebum untuk mengganti pintu kamarnya setelah ini.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 01.00 siang, itu berarti sisa waktu yang Youngjae miliki hanya 3 jam. Youngjae memandang seluruh penghuni caffetaria kampusnya mengamati satu persatu tanpa terlewat. "Oh Tuhan... Kenapa tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali." Gerutu Youngjae sembari mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sebenarnya Youngjae cukup populer di kalangan para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa kampusnya, mungkin salah satu diantara mereka ada yang secara sukarela menyumbangkan diri untuk di jadikan boneka pemuda manis itu. Tapi kalian tahu sendirikan sifat Youngjae seperti apa?

"Menungguku?" tanya Jaebum yang baru saja datang entah dari mana? Youngjae yang mendengar pertanyaan narsis dari Jaebum mendengus sebal dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi setiap gadis maupun pria yang baru memasukki caffetaria.

"Belum menemukan monster yang akan kau ajak kencan itu?" tanya Jaebum sembari mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae. Youngjae hanya menghela nafas lelah sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ada rekomendasi? Temanmu mungkin?" tanya Youngjae putus asa. Sepertinya dia harus bersiap-siap untuk diseret pulang.

"Eumm temanku? Sepertinya... Hey! bukankah Himchan Hyung menitipkanmu pada si beruang?" tanya Jaebum menggebu-gebu seakan-akan dia baru saja mendapatkan ide briliant.

"Beruang?" Tanya Youngjae bingung.

"Maksudku si pemillik caffe baru, kenapa tidak kau kencani saja dia."

"YA!" teriak Youngjae tidak terima, membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap kearah mereka.

"Pelankan suara mu bodoh!" desis Jaebum, pemuda sipit itu menunduk berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Terimakasih atas sarannya aku Me..No..Lak." Ujar Youngjae final, membuat Jaebum memutar bola matanya malas. Oh ayolahhhhh kenapa sahabatnya ini bebal sekali sihhh?

"Ya sudah. Kau siap-siap saja diseret pulang."

"Aku tidak mau... Aku harus bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau kehilang sahabat tampanmu ini?" Youngjae menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja Caffetaria dengan kedua lenganya yang ia jadikan bantal.

"Aku hanya punya dua piihan Yoo Youngjae."

"Apa?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya berharap kali ini sang sahabat menemukan solusi yang lebih tepat.

"Kencani dia atau pulang."

"Ishhhh pilihan macam apa itu? lagi pula belum tentu dia mau."

"Coba saja dulu. Kalau dia tidak mau bujuk dia sampai mau."

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00 sore membuat seorang Yoo Youngjae harus berjalan mondar-mandir didepan sebuah pintu caffe bergaya klasik-modern.

"Oh Ayolah Yoo Youngjae buang dulu rasa gengsimu. Fighting!" gumam Youngjae menyemangati dirinya sendiri, pemuda berpipi chubby itu menghembuskan nafas kasar dengan penuh keraguan jemari berkulit putih itu membuka pintu kaca caffe.

"Selamat Datang." Sapa salah satu barista yang bername tag Moon Jongup dengan senyum innocent yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Youngjae memandangi barista bersurai dark blue itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hey! pemuda di hadapannya ini keren, dia cukup sempurna dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis tapi sayang ekspreisnya terlalu polos membuat seorang Yoo Youngjae tidak tega untuk membawa pemuda polos ini ikut bermain dalam permainan kotornya.

"Permisi tuan..?" Tanya Jongup lagi, karena sedari tadi pemuda manis berbibir kissable itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ahh Ya?" Tanya Youngjae, rupanya dia baru sadar dari lamunan laknatnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jongup lagi masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Eummmm... Aku ingin bertemu dengan CEO." Jawab Youngjae ragu.

"Apa anda sudah memiliki janji?" Oh Ayolahhh kenapa pemuda bergigi kelinci ini banyak tanya sekali.

"Eumm.. A-Aku.." Youngjae melirik sekitar caffe memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar perbincangan mereka.

"Aku.. Kekasihnya. Jadi... boleh aku bertemu sekarang?" Yoo Youngjae mulutmu benar-benar minta di jahit.

"Ahhh tunggu sebentar.." Jongup langsung melesat pergi menuju ruang kerja sang bos.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jongup. Membuat Daehyun yang semula sibuk dengan komputernya menatap Jongup penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat dan kembali terfokus pada komputer.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu..."

"Siapa? Suruh masuk saja."

"Katanya sihhh kekasihmu.. kau hutang penjelasan padaku hyung." Ujar Jongup yang langsung meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih sibuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan aku punya kekasih?"

Tok Tok!

"Masuk." Pinta Daehyun, dia cukup penasaran siapa yang mengaku menjadi kekasihnya di siang bolong seperti ini.

CLEK

Daun pintu coklat tua itu sedikit terbuka dan... kepala seorang pemuda manis menyembul dibalik pintu dengan tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

"Bocah bengal ini rupanya." Gumam Daehyun, membuat Youngjae yang mengaku menjadi kekasihnya itu tersenyum lima jari.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Youngjae masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Cepat masuk sebelum kuputuskan kepalamu dengan pintu itu."

"Ishhhh jahatnya." Youngjae langsung masuk dan menutup pintu,

"Kalu bicara itu berkaca dulu." Gerutu Daehyun yang masih mencoba fokus pada komputernya. Sebenranya Daehyun sudah tidak bisa fokus karena makhluk manis didepannya itu terus tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ada apa huh?!" tanya Daehyun sangsi, jujur saja Daehyun masih kesal dengan Youngjae soal dia yang terlihat begitu dekat dengan makhluk sipit itu.

"Eummm," Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ayahku akan tiba dirumah tepat pukul 05.00 sore ini."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Dia... memintaku untuk membawa seorang teman." Manik mata hazel Youngjae meilirik kearah Daehyun yang masih sibuk pada komputernya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melapor pada si sipit itu huh?" manik mata tajam Daehyun menatap Youngjae menuntut penjelasan.

"Jika aku bisa. Aku tidak akan segila ini." Sungut Youngjae, nadanya naik satu oktaf. Membuat Daehyun semakin sulit mencerna kalimat Youngjae.

"Jadi...?"

"Mau ya jadi kekasih sementara ku?" tanya Youngaje to the point. Manik mata hazelnya berbinar penuh harap.

"Kau gila?" seru Daehyun. Oh ayolahhh Youngjae... tanpa kau tanya pun Daehyun pasti mau. Tapi... jangan lupakan sifat jahil seorang Jung Daehyun.

"TIDAK." Tolak Daehyun penuh penekanan.

"Oh ayolahhhhhh bantu aku sekali ini saja ya ya ya?"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya aku menolak."

Youngaje menarik tangan Daehyun. " Aku Mohon aku bisa membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau." Bujuk Youngjae.

"Aku tidak miskin Yoo Youngjae..."

"Oh ya aku minta maaf atas pintu dan mobilmu, dan... terimakasih sudah menolongku waktu itu. Aku mohon aku tidak mau diseret pulang ke Jepang..."

"Kau minta maaf dan mengucapkan terimakasih kalau ada maunya, dasar penjilat." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Oh ayolahhhh memangnya kau tega melihat tetangga tampanmu ini diseret paksa pulang ke Jepang?" Youngjae melakukan buing-buing andalannya yang biasanya ampuh untuk Hyungnya dan Jaebum.

"Ti...Dak.."

"Aku akan menjadi pembantu pribadimu bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hmmm yang '3 Love Story' tadi SAM UP juga lho~~, mungkin ajja ada yang nunggu eheheheee di RnR yahh^^**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Aq tebak Jae boleh jdi dokter ,klo dia uda nikah mkanya ayahnya nyuruh dia ngenalin ayah kekasihnya iya kan sam hehehe ,sok tau nih sooya, lanjut

 **:**

Hmmmmm gitu bukan yahhhhhhh, hahaha ikutin terus deh nih FF :D eheheheheheee, gak papa sok tau juga Sooya-ssi :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

astagaaa kok gue ngakak sama adegan jambak rambut daehyun yak wkwkwj

lagian dehyun ganggu singa lagi tidur bae kan jadinya repot sendiri

 **:**

Hahahahahaha iyah yah, aku juga ketawa ampe sakit perut XD wkwkwkwkkkkk

Hahaha iyah Yjae gak bisa diganggu gugat kalo udah sibuk ama dunianya XD hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	7. chapter 7

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 7**

"Aku akan menjadi pembantu pribadimu bagaimana?" Yoo Youngjae sepertinya kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Pembantu..?" Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai "I got you boy." Batin Daehyun senang, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memperbudak makhluk manis di hadapannya ini.

"Iya.. Eumm kau bisa menyuruhku apapun selama kau menjadi kekasih sementaraku. Mau ya? Please..." Youngjae memasang wajah memelas sedemikian rupa agar pemuda bermarga Jung itu mau menerima tawaran konyolnya.

"Apapun?" tanya Daehyun lagi, bibir tebalnya tidak berhenti tersenyum penuh arti. Youngjae mengangguk mantap tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Oke. Akan aku pikirkan nanti."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir cukup jawab IYA atau TIDAK?" tutur Youngjae penuh penekanan, pemuda berbibir tebal didepannya ini benar-benar menguras kesabaran.

"Hey. kau mau aku berubah pikiran?" Tanya Daehyun sangsi.

"Aku ulang pertanyaanku. Jadi... kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Youngjae selembut mungkin dengan bibir tersenyum manis dan kelopak matanya yang mengerjap lucu. Sepertinya pemuda manis berbibir kissable itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Iya." Jawab Daehyun seadanya. Tanpa ditanya berulang-ulang pun Daehyun pasti akan mengiyakan permintaan Youngjae, secara permintaan konyol itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Daehyun karena bisa menjadi kekasih Youngjae sekaligus bisa memperbudak makhluk manis itu semaunya.

"Keputusan bagus. Aku pulang dulu untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Youngjae tersenyum sumringah, satu masalahnya selesai. Jika semudah ini seharusnya tadi pagi dia langsung kerumah tetangga baru bukannya kerumah sang sahabat. Belum mendapat dua langkah kaki pendek Youngjae terhenti.

"Ahhh iya aku lupa." Ujar Youngjae menginterupsi kegiatan Daehyun yang tengah sibuk memandangi angka-angka yang tertera di layar komputernya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eumm..." dengan ragu Youngjae menatap kearah Daehyun.

"Kau tahukan kalau aku dirumah sendiri sekarang?"

"Lalu?"

"Sebagai kekasih yang baik... bisakah kau bantu aku berbelanja dan menyiapkan makan malam?" Bibir kissable Youngjae tersenyum lima jari. Daehyun yang mendengar ajakan yang terkesan memaksa itu menatap Youngjae jengah.

"Kau tidak buta kan Yoo Youngjae aku sibuk."

"Ohh ya sudah. Aku bersama Jaebum saja." Ujar Youngjae dingin. Hey! kenapa nada bicaranya seakan-akan dia kecewa pada makhluk tampan berbibir tebal itu.

"Jaebum?" manik mata elang Daehyun menatap tak suka, kala indra pendengarannya menangkap nama orang lain yang keluar dari bibir kissable Youngajae.

"Hm. Sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu." Youngjae langsung melesat pergi dan...

BLAM

Hey! apa si pipi chubby itu marah? Kenapa dia harus menutup pintu dengan cara dibanting seperti itu?

Daehyun? pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung mematikan komputernya dan mengejar Youngjae..

"Ya. Jongup-ah kau melihat Youngjae pergi kearah mana?" Tanya Daehyun pada Jongup yang sedari tadi menjaga counter.

"Ahhh kekasihmu itu? dia pergi kesana dengan wajah yang sangat-sangattt mengerikan." Jelas Jongup

"Aishhhh anak bengal itu." Daehyun langsung menuju tempat parkir dan secepat kilat melajukan mobil Audi putihnya, manik mata hitam legamnya bergerak lincah menyusuri jalanan yang penuh akan pejalan kaki.

"Ahh itu dia.." Daehyun langsung menepikan mobilnya saat manik mata elangnya menangkap sosok pemuda manis berpipi chubby yang berjalan ditengah-tengah pejalan kaki yang cukup ramai.

GREP

Tanpa ragu Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan menyeret pemuda manis itu menuju mobilnya.

"Hey. Kau ini apap-apaan?" Protes Youngjae sembari mencoba melepaskan cengkraman jemari Daehyun dari pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah mendorong tubuh Youngjae untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa huh?!" Sungut Youngajae, manik mata hazelnya menatap sinis kearah Daehyun yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, membuat Youngjae mendengus sebal.

"Bukannya kau sibuk?" Tanya Youngjae sarkastik.

"Sudah selesai." Jelas pemuda berkulit tan itu sedang berbohong mengingat banyak laporan keuangan yang belum ia selesaikan. Sepertinya malam ini Daehyun harus bekerja lembur.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae terus menyusuri super market yang begitu memanjakan mata. Sesekali Daehyun menggerutu tidak jelas. Hey! kalian tahu? Sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka mengitari supermarket tapi pemuda manis itu belum menentukan mau memasak apa?

"Kenapa tidak pesan makanan siap saji saja sihhhhhh?" sungut Daehyun yang sedari tadi mendorong troli, bukankah sekarang Daehyun terlihat seperti pembantu Youngjae? Seharusnya kan Youngjae yang menjadi pembantunya?

"Shusssstttt, lama-lama aku jahit juga bibir tebalmu." Ancam Youngjae, sembari sibuk memilih berbagai macam sayuran.

"Oh ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Daehyun mendengus sebal, ternyata pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu benar-benar lupa.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Daehyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau kan tidak pernah mengenalkan dirimu." Tanpa Youngjae sadari Daehyun tersenyum miris.

"Hey! Makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanya Youngaje, kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan daging dan sayuran kedalam troli secara bergantian.

"Jika kau tidak mengenalku, kenapa kau melibatkanku dalam permainan bodoh ini?"Bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah balik bertanya dengan topik yang berbeda. Youngjae menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap bingung kearah Daehyun.

"Ahhh itu. Aku tidak mengenal orang lain selain Jaebum, jadi... Jaebum yang menyarankanku untuk meminta bantuanmu sebagai kekasih sementaraku." Jelas Youngjae.

"Jaebum lagi? Seberapa dekat kau dengannya Hm? Kenapa harus nama itu terus yang kau sebut?" batin Daehyun, wajah tampannya yang biasa terlihat ceria itu menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi, bahkan bibir penuhnya yang tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh itu sekarang terkatup rapat.

"Hey! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Seru Youngjae sembari memasukan berbagai macam buah-buahan kedalam troli.

"Jung Daehyun dan aku pemakan segala, aku bahkan bisa memakanmu juga."

"Akhh. Sakit! Ishhh" Satu kalimat panjang Daehyun sukses mendapat cubitan sayang dari Youngjae.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata ambigu lagi aku dengan senang hati akan menjahit mulutmu rapat-rapat." Ancam Youngjae, manik hazel indahnya mendelik marah.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Gumam Daehyun bingung.

.

"Tolong letakan itu di meja dapur." Pinta Youngjae pada Daehyun yang membawa dua kantung plastik berukuran besar. Daehyun mendengus sebal tapi tetap menuruti ucapan sang kekasih sementara yang akan menjadi selamanya secepatnya.

"Sepertinya posisi kita tertukar?" Sindir Daehyun

"Hey. aku kan hanya meminta bantuan. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah letakkan saja disitu." Ujar Youngjae yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur.

"Jam berapa Ayahmu akan sampai?"

"Katanya jam 05.00 sore ini." Jawab Youngjae seadanya, pemuda manis itu sibuk mengeluarkan hasil belanjaanya dari kantung plastik.

Drrttt Drtttt Youngjae merogoh saku mantelnya saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar.

"Halo Ayah." Sapa Youngjae

"..."

"Heiii tenang saja.." Youngjae melirik sekilas kearah Daehyun dengan bibir kissable yang tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Daehyun harus mengecek gula darahnya setelah ini, siapa tahukan jika terlalu lama dekat dengan pemuda berpipi chubby ini bisa memnyebabkan diabetes.

"..."

"Aishhhh tentu saja bukan si sipit itu. sudah dulu ya ayah aku sibuk. Sampai jumpa dirumah." Youngjae menutup sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Daehyun manik matanya terus menatap pemuda bibir kissable yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Yuhuuuuuuu Yoo Youngjae kau dimana!" teriak seseorang yang menggema diseluruh ruangan rumah Youngjae.

"Aku ada di dapur!" Teriak Youngjae tak kalah kencangnya membuat pemuda berkulit tan yang berada tepat disampingnya mengusap telinga.

"Kau ingin memasak atau melatih vokal huh?!" sunguut Daehyun

"Suka-suka Mr. Jung Wleee" Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Daehyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Sabar Jung Daehyunnn..." ratap Daehyun dalam hati.

"Hey whut's Up!" sapa Jaebum si pelaku teriakan dadakan tadi, pemuda sipit itu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya saat manik hazel Youngjae menatapnya tajam. Kalian penasaran dengan ekspresi Daehyun ? Tentu saja pemuda tampan berbibir penuh itu memasang ekspresi tak sukanya bahkan bibir penuhnya terus bergumam tidak jelas.

"Oh Ayolahhhh kenapa berang-berang ini harus datang!" jerit Daehyun dalam hati tentunya.

"Daripada kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seperti itu, akan lebih baik kau membantuku Mr. Im." Ujar Youngjae yang masih sibuk mencincang daging.

"Dengan senang hati..." seru Jaebum yang langsung ikut bergabung diantara Youngjae dan Daehyun. Ternyata pemuda sipit bergigi kelinci itu tidak menyadari tatapan mengancam dari Daehyun.

"Bisa kau cucikan sayur dan buah-buahan itu?" pinta Youngjae

"Oke."

"Biar aku saja." Sela Daehyun dan langsung mengambil alih sayuran dan buah-buahan dari tangan Jaebum.

"Kalau begitu kau tetap disini dan iriskan ini untukku." Youngjae menyodorkan bawang bombay berukuran sedang dan pisau.

"Oke Chef." Jebum langsung mengikuti perintah Youngjae tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

"SIALANNNNN!" rutuk Daehyun dalam hati, jemarinya meremas kuat-kuat sayuran yang seharusnya segar malah menjadi lusuh akibat ulahnya. Seharusnya tadi dia yang berada disamping Youngjae walaupun mengiris bawang.

"Ishhhh." Daehyun merutuk tindakkan bodohnya.

"Hey. kau ingin menghancurkan mereka?" Tanya Youngjae sangsi yang entah sejak kapan pemuda manis itu berdiri disampingnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya melirik sekilas tanpa menanggapi sang kekasih (sementara)nya itu.

"Ck seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Minggir biar aku saja." Youngjae mengambil alih pekerjaan Daehyun, Daehyun langsung menggeser tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Daehyun To the point, manik mata tajamnya terus mengarah pada Jaebum yang tengah sibuk mengiris sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Dia.. Jaebum maksudmu?" Tanya Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memang ada orang lain disini?" ujar Daehyun sinis.

"Hey. Kau kenapa huh?!" Youngjae menatap Daehyun bingung.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Daehyun ketus. Membuat Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya semakin tidak mengerti. Pemuda manis itu mengikuti arah pandang Daehyun.

"Ahhh Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu.?" Tanya Youngjae dengan nada menggoda.

"Cihhh yang benar saja. Kau terlalu percaya diri." Elak Daehyun.

"Tercetak jelas di jidatmu Jung Daehyun..."

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku apa susahnya sihhh?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun curiga, bibir kissablenya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dia Im Jaebum dan kami sangattttt sangatttttt dekat. Kau puas."

"Seberapa dekat?" Tanya Daehyun seakan menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Seperti... Bermalam bersama." Jawab Youngjae singkat, bibir kissablenya tidak berhenti tersenyum jahil.

"Bermalam?" Tanya Daehyun sangsi, manik mata tajamnya menatap Youngjae menuntut penjelasan.

"Hey! Aku seperti seorang tersangka yang melakukan kejahatan? Kau menginterogasi ku Huh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuuuu yang ini juga diUp nih^^ hehe, SAM juga barusan bawa FF Daejae baru lho hehe judulnya "Hear You" haha itu udah diUp tadi duluan sihh hehe di RnR juga yanh Reader-nim~~ ^^**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~~**

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

omgggg yjae kiyowo bgtttt :((( dan si jung brengsek daehyun kenapa jail bgtt ishhh kasian kan yjae dasar jung tsundere XD

 **:**

Iya kyeowo bangettt ihh , hahahahaaa iya si Jung itu tingkat kejailan nya udah tingkat Dewa soalnya XD hahahaaa. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

dae sok nolak padahal jdi kekasih beneran juga dia mau, jdi suami malah lanjut sam

 **:**

Huahahahaaaa iya tuhhh :D hehe, lahh jadi suami apalagi tuhh Dae pasti mau banget tuh XD hehe udah dilanjut nihh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 8**

Last Chapter

"Dia Im Jaebum dan kami sangattttt sangatttt dekat kau puas?"

"Seberapa dekat?" Tanya Daehyun yang seakan menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Seperti bermalam bersama." Jawab Youngjae singkat, bibir kissablenya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum jahil.

"Bermalam?" Tanya Daehyun sangsi, manik mata tajamnya menatap Youngjae menuntut penjelasan.

"Hey! aku seprerti seorang tersangka? Kau sedang menginterogasiku huh?!"

"Hei kalian berdua sedang menggunjingkanku ya?" tanya Jaebum menginterupsi perdebatan Tom and Jerry versi manusia tampan itu.

"Oh ya Jaebum-ah kalau kau sudah selesai? kau bisa pulang." Seru Youngjae tanpa menoleh pada sang lawan bicara., Jaebum yang masih asik mengiris bawang itu langsug menoleh mata sipitnya menatap Youngjae sangsi.

"Kau mengusirku tanpa memberiku makan? Wahhhh kau kejam sekali." Protes Jaebum.

"Oh yolahhhh Jaebum jangan kekanakan. kau mau bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Ck. ishhhh dasar bilang saja kau ingin berduan dengan beruang itu." Sungut Jaebum kedua manik mata coklatnya menatap Daehyun sinis.

"Siapa yang kau panggil beruang? Dasar berang-berang." Umpat Daehyun, manik mata elangngya memincing tidak suka seakan tengah memindai sang mangsa. Tanpa ragu Jaebum juga menggunakan mata sipitnya menatap sinis pemuda tampan yang biasa ia panggil beruang itu. Youngjae yang merasa ada aura peperang didapurnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, kenapa dua pria dewasa ini begitu kekanakan sekali?

"Jung, kau juga pulang sekarang." Ujar Youngjae membuat Jaebum tersenyum girang.

"Ayo beruang kita pulang bersama." Ajak Jaebum dengan senyum mngejek bahkan sesekali Jaebum menjulurkan lidah.

"Oh Ayolahhh kalian berdua bahkan belum saling mengenalkan?"

"Eyy kata siapa?" Jaebum langsung mendekat kearah Daehyun dan menggandeng lengan kekarnya. Membuat Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ra...ha...sia" Ujar Jaebum dengan berbisik dan langsung meyeret Daehyun untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ya..." sinis Daehyun, manik mata elangnya menatap tajam jemari Jaebum yang masih melingkar dilengan kekarnya. Bukannya melepaskan genggamannya Jaebum malah semakin erat menggenggam lengan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Setidaknya berganti pakaian."

"Aku tetap tampan ya sekalipun tidak mandi satu bulan." Gerutu Daehyun sembari menarik paksa lengannya dari genggaman Jaebum.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sudi berkencan dengan manusia yang tidak mandi selama itu. Sekalipun hanya kencan palsu." Celetuk Youngjae yang masih berkutat dengan eksperimen memasaknya. Wahhh ternyata pemuda berpipi chubby itu mempunyai telinga kelinci, membuat Daehyun mendengus sebal sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Ku sarankan jika kau masih sayang umurmu jangan pernah berkata yang tidak-tidak didepannya atau kau akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan." Bisik Jaebum, Daehyun tahu sangatttt tahu tanpa Jaebum berkomat-kamit ditelinganya pun Daehyun sangat paham. Kalian ingat kejadian Daehyun yang harus kehilangan beberapa helai rambut halusnya dan berujung dengan memori ponselnya yang harus terformat total? Sepertinya Daehyun lebih berpengalaman dari pada Jaebum yang hampir 22 tahun ini menemani Youngjae.

Kalian harus tahu tentang satu fakta! Youngjae dan Jaebum memang sahabat sejak mereka berumur 2 tahun, dua makhluk berbeda kepribadian itu selalu bersama, bahkan keakraban mereka melebihi saudara kembar yang ada diluar sana. Hingga suatu hari Youngjae harus pindah ke Jepang karena Ayahnya membuka cabang perusahaan properti disana. Kalian pikir Youngjae dan Jaebum terpisah? Tidak. Ini bukan drama yang sering kalian tonton dimana salah satu sahabat pergi maka akan berpisah untuk selamanya. Itu tidak berlaku bagi Youngjae dan Jaebum, pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu merengek agar sang sahabat ikut bersamanya alhasil Jaebum mengeluarkan segala jurus untuk membujuk orangtuanya dan yahhhh sahabat rasa saudara kembar itu sukses tinggal di Jepang bersama. Belum lama mereka merasakan nyamannya udara sejuk di Jepang seorang anak laki-laki sebut saja Jung Daehyun ikut bergabung dan mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai sahabat duo maniak game itu. Akhirnya mereka bertiga seperti tiga serangkai yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi... koloni tiga serangkai itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat Daehyun berusia 7 tahun dia harus pindah ke negeri Paman Sam, lagi-lagi karena perusahaan. Jika Daehyun bisa menolak maka dia akan dengan senang hati menolak ajakan sang ayah, jika Daehyun bisa memilih maka dengan senang hati dia akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi... si kecil Daehyun tidak bisa menolak ataupun memilih, dengan segudang perasaan kesalnya pada sang Ayah, Daehyun berpamitan pada sang sahabat hanya lewat sebait kalimat yang ia tulis dalam secarik kertas yang dia titipkan pada penjaga rumahnya. Si kecil Youngjae dan Jaebum dengan senyum sumringah meneriaki nama Daehyun, tapi yang datang menyapa bukan sang sahabat melainkan seorang pria paruhbaya yang memberikan surat Daehyun.

"Hei. Aku pergi dan aku tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali. Maaf." Dan semenjak itu Youngjae memutuskan segala kontak dengan sang sahabat karena merasa kesal dengan cara pengucapan selamat tinggal Daehyun.

.

"Kau tidak menjemput ayahmu dan ibumu di bandara?" tanya Jaebum sembari merapihkan berbagai macam hidangan yang sebenarnya sudah tertata apik di meja makan.

"Mereka sudah tua, mereka tidak akan tersesat." Ujar Youngjae santai sembari melirik arlojinya.

"Seharusnya sudah sampai." Lanjut Youngjae.

"Bagaimana dengan si beruang? Kenapa dia belum datang?"

"Ahhh iya kemana si hitam itu? Jangan-jangan dia ingkar janji?" Youngjae langsung mencari kontak Daehyun di ponsel pintarnya.

"Aishhhh bodoh." Rutuk Youngjae.

"Biar aku tebak. Kau lupa menanyakan nomer ponselnya kan?" tanya Jaebum sembari mengegeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Youngjae hanya memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Miris.. sepertinya malam ini aku harus menyaksikan kau diseret pulang." Jaebum sang sahabat bukanya memberikan solusi malah terus mengejek Youngjae.

"Awas kau Jung Daehyun sialannnnn!" batin youngjae.

Ting Tong!

"Tamat riwayatku." Gumam Youngjae saat mendengar bel pintu rumahnya yang terdengar seperti lonceng kematian baginya.

"Semangat kawan! aku akan dengan senang hati menonton drama tragismu." Jaebum tersenyum lima jari. Ughhhhh benar-benar bisa-bisanya Youngjae bersahabat dengan manusia laknat seperti Jaebum. Dengan berat hati Youngjae membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Youngjae-ya!" seru wanita paruhbaya yang menjabat sebagai ibu Yongjae, Nyonya Yoo langsung memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dan semakin tampan tentunya." Puji sang ibu membuat Youngjae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Masuklah dulu." Ujar Youngjae, tanpa diminta dua kali Pasangan suami Istri itu langsung memasuki rumah sang anak. Youngjae? Pemuda manis berbibir kissable itu masih setia berdiri diambang pintu sembari mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok kekasih sementaranya itu.

"Mati saja kau Jung Daehyun sialan!"

BLAM

Youngaje masuk dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk manis itu bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak dengan Jaebum, pemuda tampan bermata sipit itu sudah paham akan pokok permasalahan sahabat bengalnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang ke Jepang?" Tanya sang Ayah membuka pembicaraan.

"Tunggu sebentar makan saja dulu, dia masih di perjalanan." cerita apa lagi yang sekarang kau karang Yoo Yongjae, bagaimana jika Daehyun tidak datang? Youngaje menghela nafas lelah dan memilih untuk duduk di depan sang sahabat yang sedari tadi menatapnya prihatin.

"Ayah..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau dia bukan seorang wanita bagaimana?" tanya Youngaje hati-hati sembari melirik sang Ayah, ekspresi macam apa itu? ekspresinya kenapa biasa saja?

"Laki-laki maksudmu?" Tanya sang Ayah masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hm." Youngjae mengangguk ragu.

"Ayah lihat dulu seprti apa dia, baru ayah akan memutuskan." Ujar Tuan Yoo, membuat Youngjae bisa bernafas sedikit lega, hanya saja kenapa Daehyun belum datang juga dia kan sudah berjanji bahkan Youngjae rela untuk menjadi pembantunya setelah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong... sampai kapan kita harus menuggu aku sudah lapar dari jam 3 tadi." celetuk Jaebum yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ohhh Uri Jaebum yang malang." Ujar Nyonya Yoo sembari mngusap lembut surai hitam legam Jaebum.

"Ahh iya makan saja dulu."

"Maaf saya datang terlambat." Sebuah suara yang selembut madu menginteruspsi para penghuni ruang makan yang tengah sibuk bercengkrama itu. seketika Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya bibir kissablenya mengembang sempurna membuat orang disekelingnya tidak percaya jika Youngjae tahu caranya untuk tersenyum, biasanya kan pemuda manis itu selalu mengumpat dan hanya berdiam diri didepan layar komputer. Kedua orang tua Youngjae tersenyunm penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kau tidak jadi pulang sayang.. ngomong-ngomong dia tampan." ledek sang ibu bibir tipisnya tersenyum jahil, membuat sang anak tersipu malu.

"Ishh Ibu." Desis Youngjae.

"Saya Jung Daehyun kekasih dari Youngjae." Ujar Daehyun lantang tanpa ragu. Kenapa Daehyun bisa seberani itu mengklaim dirinya sebagai kakasih Youngjae? kalian ingin tahu keadaan Youngjae? ughhhh pemuda berpipi chubby itu terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan dengan semburat rona merah muda yang menjalari pipi chubbynya.

"Ahhh. Duduklah." Ujar Tuan Yoo, Daehyun langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Youngjae.

"Hei. Kalian terlihat serasi." Celetuk Jaebum

"Akkhh sakit bodoh." Umpat Jaebum saat kakinya menjadi korban injakkan Youngjae.

"Hahaha dua anak ini memang seperti itu jadi ibu harap kau betah dengan mereka, karena dimana ada Youngjae pasti ada Jaebum." Jelas Nyonya Yoo dengan senyum anggun yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya, membuat kadar kencantikan wanita bermata hazel itu semakin berlipat ganda.

"Ahh Tenang saja bi-"

"Ibu." potong Nyonya Yoo.

"Ahhh i-ibu." Daehyun melirik kearah Youngjae yang terlihat begitu santai.

"Anak bengal ini." Batin Daehyun.

"Jadi apa alasanmu terlambat sehingga membuat kami menunggu begitu lama?" tanya Tuan Yoo masih dengan aktivitas memakanya.

"Tadi saya ada meeting mendadak di hotel. Maaf sudah menunggu lama." Daehyun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sekilas dan kembali duduk.

"Hotel?" Tuan Yoo menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap Daehyun lekat-lekat.

"Iya, hotel J Group." Jawab Daehyun seadanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau anak dari Tuan Jung?"

"Beliau memang ayah saya, apa anda mengenal beliau?" tanya Daehyun hati-hati.

"Jadi kau Daehyun yang kecil itu? wahhhh sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi pemuda tampan ya." Ujar Tuan Yoo antusias.

"Ayah mengenalnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf gak bales Review, SAM sibuk T-T... Thanks For Review;))**

 **Mind To Review? :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 9**

Last Chapter

"Jadi kau Daehyun yang kecil itu? wahhhh sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi pemuda tampan ya." Ujar Tuan Yoo antusias.

"Ayah mengenalnya?" Youngjae menatap sang Ayah dan Daehyun secara bergantian, berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang berbaik hati memberi penjelasan kepadanya.

"Aku bahkan juga mengenalnya." Sahut Jaebum disela-sela acara makannya.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Youngjae bingung, pemuda berpipi chubby itu menatap Jaebum menuntut penjelasan. Jaebum yang merasa dikuliti secara tak langsung itu menaruh sendok dan garpunya, manik mata coklatnya menatap Youngjae jengah.

"Oh ayolahhh percuma kau dikaruniai otak jenius jika tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Paman tidak perlu repot-repot memberi tahunya, biar dia cari tahu sendiri."

"Hahahah saran yang bagus Im Jaebum." Ujar Tuan Yoo dibarengi gelak tawa, membuat Youngajae mendengus sebal. Kenapa Semua orang begitu meyebalkan? Manik mata Youngjae menatap memelas kearah Daehyun membuat semua penghuni meja makan itu terkikik geli.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Daehyun hm?" Kali ini sang ibu yang ikut menyudutkan Youngjae.

"Sudah lama." Sahut Youngjae masih dengan menatap memelas kearah Daehyun yang tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, pemuda berkulit tan itu malah sibuk melahap makanannya.

"Lama apanya. Asal paman dan bibi tahu si bengal kesayangan kalian ini baru tahu nama Daehyun beberapa jam yang lalu." Batin Jaebum sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau kenapa Jaebum?" Tanya Nyonya Yoo.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mendaftarkan temanku untuk Audisi casting menjadi aktor." Jawab Jaebum, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum lebar, membuat NyonyaYoo menggangguk mengerti.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberi tahuku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Daehyun acuh, membuat Youngjae semakin merengut sebal.

Satu malam yang berakhir cukup menyenangkan, akankah ada malam yang lain yang akan berakhir lebih menyenangkan dari ini?

.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.00 dini hari, lagi-lagi Youngaje harus mengerang kesal karena ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar membuat pemuda manis bersurai coklat madu itu mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat.

"Cepat kerumah atau aku akan memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibumu.

Si tampan Daehyun." Youngjae mengernyit bingung, mencoba mencerna sebait kalimat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ayah? Ibu? Memberitahu? Si tampan Daehyun?

"Cihhh." Youngjae kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas dan berniat kembali menikmati selimut hangatnya tapi...

"Daehyun?" Youngjae langsung menyibakkan selimutnya tanpa babibu pemuda manis itu langsung menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah tergesa.

"Perhatikan langkahmu Youngjae." seru sang Ibu yang rupanya bermalam dirumahnya, bahkan Youngjae sempat lupa jika kedua orang tuanya masih berada dirumahnya.

"Ahhh Aku buru-buru." Seru Youngjae.

"Kemana? Dengan baju piyama seperti itu dan sepagi ini?" Tanya Sang Ibu dengan menatap heran penampilan anak sulungnya itu.

"Ahhh." Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang ibu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hanya pergi ke tempat tetangga."

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Hehehe, Baiklah aku akan pergi kerumah Daehyun dan aku sudah terbiasa pergi kerumahnya seperti ini, jadi... aku pergi dulu ya bu. Sampai Jumpa!" Youngjae langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang menatapnya heran.

.

Dengan nafas terengah Youngjae mencoba membuka pintu rumah Daehyun. Youngjae lupa jika rumah Daehyun bukanlah rumah Jaebum yang bisa ia bobol dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Sialan cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Youngjae sembari menekan bel secara random.

CLEK

Pintu berwarna gading yang sedari tadi menjadi korban kekerasan seorang Yoo Youngjae terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang masih sama mengenakan piyama seperti Youngjae, Daehyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengancamku Huh?!" sungut Youngjae

"Aku hanya menagih hutang. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan sangat baik sekarang giliranmu. Masuklah." Daehyun berjalan mendahului Youngjae. Youngjae yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengekor di belakang Daehyun seketika kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika pandangan yang sangatttttt tidak menyenangkan menyapa indera penglihatannya, dimana rumah yang cukup besar terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Kau habis berperang?" tanya Youngjae, Daehyun yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ini tugasmu sayang... anggap saja berlatih menjadi pendamping yang baik." Ujar Daehyun sembari mengasak surai coklat madu dan berlari secepat kilat sebelum pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"Ya Tuhan... bolehkah aku menyesal." Rutuk Youngjae, pemuda manis itu sepertinya lupa jika dia berjanji menjadi pembantu Daehyun dan mau melakukan apapun yang Daehyun perintahkan.

Youngjae beringsut membereskan beberapa majalah dan CD DVD yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu dan lantai.

"Kau bisa meletakkan itu di lemari yang ada di ruang tv." Seru Daehyun dari ruang tv.

"Ya Tuhan... Jung Daehyun kenapa kau menaruhnya sejauh ini?" gerutu Youngjae yang langsung menuju ruang tv dimana disana ada Daehyun yang tengah menikmati acara tv sembari menyeduh Coffe lattenya. Sesekali bibir Daehyun tersenyum simpul, rupanya pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu bukan menikmati acara tv tapi menikmati Youngjae yang sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas sembari membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ujar Youngjae sembari membersihkan setiap sofa yang ada di ruang tv menggunakan vacum cleaner. Sesekali Youngjae juga mendorong Daehyun agar pindah tempat duduk, tapi pemuda tampan berbibir penuh itu tetap kukuh tidak mau pindah.

"Penjalasan apa?" Tanya Daehyun sembari menyingkirkan vacum cleaner yang Youngjae gunakan untuk membersihkan sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

"Pura-pura lupa? Minggir." Youngjae mendorong paksa Daehyun.

"Ouhhhh menggemaskan sekali." Ledek Daehyun sembari mencubit kedua pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Lepaskan sakit bodoh."

"Kalau penasaran kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri." Daehyun melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi chubby Youngjae dan melenggang pergi menuju dapur, lagi-lagi Youngjae mengekori Daehyun.

"Setidaknya berikan aku clue." Ujar Youngjae sembari mengelap meja bartender yang ada di dapur yang dua kali lipat lebih luas dari dapur rumah Youngjae.

"Tidak mau..." selesai menenggak air mineralnya Daehyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ayolahhhh bukankah dalam setiap hubungan itu tidak ada rahasia." Bujuk Youngjae yang masih setia mengekori Daehyun hingga masuk kedalam kamarnya yang yahhhh setidaknya Youngjae tidak perlu membersihkan kamar super luas itu karena kamar berwarna biru langit itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapih.

"Ishhh."

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Youngjae meringis kesakitan karena menabrak punggung tegapnya.

"Berarti aku boleh memberitahu Ayah dan Ibumu."

"Awww sakit!" Daehyun mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa panas dan perih akibat mendapat cubitan sayang dari Youngjae.

"Berani kau memberitahu mereka tamat riwayatmu." Sungut Youngjae

"Kau bilang setiap hubungan tidak boleh ada rahasia." Gerutu Daehyun, sembari memilih baju yang terpajang rapih di lemari yang cukup besar itu. Youngjae merengut sebal, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Daehyun. pikir Youngjae.

"Tapi... bisakah kau memberiku clue walaupun hanya satu kumohon.." Youngjae mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali berharap Daehyun akan luluh dengan cara merayunya kali ini. Daehyun mendesah pasrah, manik matanya memandang Youngjae jengah, sedangkan yang di pandang malah tersenyum manis. Ohh Ayolahhhh Yoo Youngjae jangan membuat Daehyun horny di pagi hari bisa-bisa kau diterkam olehnya.

Tanpa menjawab Daehyun berjalan kearah ranjangnya yang berukuran king size sembari membuka kancing piyamanya.

"Hei! Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya Youngjae tergagap, jujur saja Youngjae merasa ada hawa aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya, pipi chubbynya menjadi semerah tomat manik mata hazelnya bergerak random agar tak menatap pemandangan yang menurutnya tak pantas itu.

Melihat tingkah Youngjae yang seperti seorang gadis remaja membuat Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai.

" Menurutmu?" Daehyun menaikan sebalah alisnya dengan bibir penuh yang menyeringai.

"Oh shit! dia tamp-brengsek."batin Youngjae, manik matanya menatap tidak suka akan Daehyun yang memandangnya penuh nafsu.

"Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk semesum dia?" jerit Youngjae dalam hati.

"Sudah terlanjur masuk, tidak mau mandi bersama?" Tawar Daehyun dengan nada yang cukup seduktif, membuat Youngjae merapalkan sumpah sarapahnya.

"Sialan! Aku kesini hanya meminta clue."

"Ahhh Clue?" Daehyun tersenyum jahil.

"Ayahmu adalah kolega bisnis Ayahku saat di Jepang. Kau ini rupanya bodoh sekali ya. Kau bisa memecahkan ribuan teka-teki yang ada di game-game bodoh itu, tapi tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki tentang hidupmu sendiri."

"Ohhh hanya kolega, aku kira ada yang penting, aku hanya takut jka ayahku lebih tahu tentangmu dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali." Jelas Youngjae

"Wahhhh bilang saja kau penasaran tentangku, jangan membuat alasan klise seperti itu." Ujar Daehyun sembari melepaskan celana piyamanya.

"Kau mau apa huh?!" Tanya Youngjae sangsi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku mau mandi. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri dan menonton seperti itu?"

"Bibir tebal sialan!"

BLAM

Youngjae keluar kamar Daehyun dengan cara membanting daun pintu kamar berwarna putih itu.

"Lagi." Gumam Daehyun miris sembari menatap pintunya yang harus diganti setelah ini.

.

Daehyun menuruni anak tangga dan langsung menuju dapurnya yang ternyata Youngjae masih disana tengah sibuk mengoleskan selai coklat pada dua potong roti.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang." Daehyun langsung mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di depan meja bartender. Youngjae mendongak dan mendapati Daehyun yang sudah selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakkan pakaian kasual.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Youngjae sembari menyodorkan sepotong roti dan secangkir coklat panas pada Daehyun.

"Wow kau seperti seorang istri yang tengah mengusir suaminya untuk bekerja." Tutur Daehyun dan langsung melahap roti itu tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak menaruh racun kan?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan makan saja?" Ujar Yougjae yang juga tengah menikmati acara sarapannya.

"Aku tahu aku pergi sangattt lama jadi... wajar jika kau lupa, ingatlah perlahan." Daehyun tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeyy diUp Again T-T maaf lamaaaaa, kalian tahu? SAM sibukk :(, pokoknya terima kasihh banyak atas Review kalian Reader-nimm, walau pun gak SAM bales, tapi selalu SAM baca kok Review kalian, tapi... :(( you know lahh, mind to review again? XD**

 **Dannn SAM bawa FF barunya kak Anni Jung nihh , judulnya "Egoistic" liat diprofil SAM yahh :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 10**

Last Chapter

"Aku tahu aku pergi sangattt lama jadi... wajar jika kau lupa, ingatlah perlahan." Daehyun tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Youngjae bingung. Pemuda manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mencerna kalimat Daehyun.

"Tidak ada." Daehyun kembali mengulas senyum simpul yang penuh arti, membuat Youngjae lagi-lagi harus merengut sebal.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas satu jam lagi?" Tanya Daehyun, pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu terus memandangi Youngjae yang masih sibuk menenggak coklat panas yang ia abaikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Hyungmu tentunya, memang siapa lagi?"

"Kau juga mengenal Hyungku?" manik mata hazel Youngjae menatap menyelidik kearah Daehyun yang malah tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku bertanya padamu bukan memintamu untuk memamerkan gigi seperti itu."

"Hahahaha kau ini ya tidak berubah sama sekali." Ujar Daehyun sembari mencubit pipi chubby Youngjae gemas.

"Lepas." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun dari pipi chubbynya.

"Aku dan Hyungmu sudah lama saling mengenal, dan Caffe bukan milik Hyungmu jadi... tolong berhenti mengklaim kalau caffe adalah milik Hyungmu."

Youngjae semakin dibuat bingung dengan kalimat Daehyun, membuat pemuda manis itu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan dengan ekspresi innoncent yang Errrrr sexy menurut Daehyun.

"Caffe itu milikku, karena aku sibuk di Amerika jadi... aku meminta Himchan hyung untuk mengelola caffe." Jelas Daehyun disertai senyum gemas pada Youngjae yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk kecil tanda dia mengerti.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Himchan hyung?"

"Untuk apa?" Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci gelas miliknya dan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Tanya Daehyun lagi dengan menantap punggung Youngjae, pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sekalipun aku penasaran, apa kau mau menjelaskan semuanya? Tidak kan? Manusia berbibir tebal sepertimu hanya membuatku semakin pusing dengan puluhan teka-teki bodohmu." Tutur Youngjae, pemuda manis itu beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Urusanku sudah selesai disini dan sekarang aku harus pulang." Sahut Youngjae tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, manik mata elang Daehyun terus memandangi punggung Youngjae yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa dia tumbuh menjadi anak bengal seperti itu?" Gumam Daehyun.

.

.

"Hei bung! Kau dari mana saja?" Sapa Jaebum pada Youngjae yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di salah satu meja cafetaria, manik mata hazel pemuda manis itu menatap Jaebum malas. Membuat Jaebum langsung mendudukan dirinya didepan Youngjae dengan mata sipitnya yang menatapnya penuh tanya pada sang sahabat karib yang tidak biasanya menganggurkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Tanya Jaebum, yang tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari si pemuda manis, bukannya menjawab Yougjae malah hampir memejamkan manik mata hazelnya.

"Hei! Kau mengacuhkanku?" sungut Jaebum, membuat Youngjae mendesah malas.

"Oh ayolahhh Jaebum seluruh tubuhku mati rasa sekarang dan aku benar-benar mengantuk." Jelas Youngjae masih dengan posisi yang sama. Mata sipit Jaebum menatap Youngjae heran, seingatnya hari ini tidak ada materi atau praktek yang melelahkan.

"Kau seperti pekerja paruh waktu saja. Padahal kau kan hanya berdiam diri didepan layar komputermu."

"Itu kemarin..." Sahut Yougjae dengan kedua mata yang sudah terpejam sepenuhnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hahhhhh," Youngjae menghela nafas kasar dan mengangkat kepalanya, manik mata hazel Youngjae mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku baru saja membersihkan rumah si hitam itu yang seperti kapal pecah." Jelas Youngjae dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya.

"Wahhh. Hei! Kau serius dengannya?" Tanya Jaebum antusias, yang lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan membunuh dari kedua manik indah Youngjae.

"Eyy Ayolahh jangan malu-malu, kau bisa bercerita pada sahabat tampanmu ini."

"Lebih tepatnya aku jadi pembantunya bodoh." Gumam Youngjae lirih yang tentu saja masih terdengar jelas di telinga Jaebum.

"Hahahahahaah Kau Hahahahah Pem-hahahahahha Ya ampun Yoo Youngjae hahahahahha"

"Berhenti menertawakanku." Sungut Youngjae.

"Hahahahah Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk menjadikanya kekasih bukannya malah kau yang dijadikan pembantu olehnya Ya Tuhan... Kau benar-benar Hahahahah." Jaebum menyeka air mata yang berada di ekor mata sipitnya.

"Tidak lucu." Youngjae merengut kesal.

Drtttt Drttttt Youngjae melirik sekilas Ponsel berlayar 7 inchnya yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan diatas meja.

"Himchan hyung?" Youngjae langsung membuka pesan singkat dari Hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Halo adik manis, bagaimana sekolah kedokteranmu? Menyenangkan? Semangat ya jadi pembantunya si pecinta chessecake itu Hahahahaha. oh ya! Ku sarankan kau harus berhati-hati dengannya... dia... sedikit... mesum. (wink)"

Dengan kasar Youngjae menghempaskan ponselnya, hingga benda canggih persegi tipis itu harus tergeletak mengenaskan diatas permukaan meja. Jaebum yang penasaran langsung meraih ponsel Youngjae dan membaca pesan singkat dari Himchan.

"Hahahhahahaha Ya tuhan... Himchan hyung benar-benar hahahahha. Bisa-bisanya kau punya hyung sepertinya."

"Dan lebih parah lagi aku punya sahabat menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Aku memang menyebalkan tapi tampan bukan..." Ujar Jaebum narsis, tidak mau berlama-lama dengan sahabat narsisnya itu Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jaebum tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Youngjae dan Daehyun menjalankan peran sebagai kekasih dan pembantu dan sekarang saatnya untuk kedua orang tua Youngjae pulang ke Jepang membuat Youngjae terus tersenyum girang, pemuda manis itu sudah sibuk membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa harus diteror oleh sang kekasih laknatnya itu, Youngjae pun secara diam-diam sudah bergerilya kembali mengumpulkan video game yang sempat dimusnahkan secara paksa oleh hyungnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak mau aku antar ke bandara?" Tawar Youngjae, bibir kissable pemuda manis itu terus tersenyum sumringah.

"Tidak mau berbagi dengan ayah hm?" Tanya tuan Yoo, yang merasa heran akan tingkah laku Youngjae belakangan ini. Youngjae yang semula sibuk menata koper sang Ayah dan Ibu mendongakkan kepalanya, bibir kissablenya semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mau..."

"Dasar anak nakal, bilang saja kau senang kalau Ayah dan Ibu lekas pulang supaya kau bisa leluasa bermain dengan Daehyun kan?" goda sang ayah membuat Youngjae hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ayah salah. Justru anakmu yang tampan nan manis ini bisa leluasa bermain dengan game-game kesayanganku, hanya berdua tanpa ada orang ketiga." Ujar Youngjae girang, dalam hati tentunya.

"Apa Daehyun tidak bisa datang?" tanya sang Ibu , rupanya ibu cantiknya ini sudah menganggap Daehyun sebagai menantunya, soalnya kedua orang tua Youngjae tidak begitu mempermasalahkan tentang gender, apalagi kedua orangtuanya mengaku sangat mengenal Daehyun dan keluarganya.

"Dia sibuk mengurus hotel katanya, jadi dia hanya menitip pesan agar Ayah dan ibu hati-hati dijalan." Jelas Youngjae, membuat kedua orang tuanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak perlu mengantar ayah dan ibu ke bandara, belajarlah yang baik dan... baik-baiklah dengan Daehyun ayah selalu mengawasi kalian." Ujar tuan Yoo, yang seketika membuat Youngjae harus menelan bukat-bulat harapan indahnya.

"Oh God." Batin Youngjae, rupanya pemuda manis itu lupa jika ayahnya memiliki banyak mata-mata dan kaki tangan.

"Kau kenapa sayang..?" Tanya sang Ibu yang melihat anak sulungnya itu sempat melamun.

"Ahhh tidak ada. Hati-hatilah di jalan, jika sudah sampai kabari aku dan sampaikan salamku pada Himchan hyung." Youngjae memeluk Ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Hati-hati dirumah." Ujar sang ibu sembari mengusap surai coklat madu sang putra.

"Hng." Youngjae hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Ayah dan ibu berangkat." Pamit sang Ayah. Youngjae melambaikan tangannya dengan bibir kissable yang tersenyum lebar. Tapi seketika senyum itu lekas memudar, mengingat dia akan tetap menjadi pembantu dan kekasih sementara Daehyun.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" rutuk Youngjae sembari mengacak-ngacak surai madunya.

Drttt Drttt Youngjae berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan melirik ponselnya yang tertera nama Daehyun disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae ketus.

"Bisa datang ke caffe?"

"untuk?"

"Banyak tanya."

"Ishhh." Sungut Youngjae pemuda manis itu langsung mematikan sambungan telfon secara sepihak dan langsung menuruti perintah Daehyun.

.

"Ada apa huh?!" Tanya Youngjae setibanya di caffe pada Daehyun yang tengah sibuk meracik coffe di meja bartender.

"Si pendek sialan itu tidak berangkat." Gerutu Daehyun sembari memberi krim pada setiap cup coffe.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gatikan dia di counter" pinta Daehyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang saat ini sudah mngeluarkan tanduk tak kasat matanya, dia malah beranjak meninggalkan Youngjae dan mengantarkan pesanan yang begitu menumpuk itu, sebenarnya Daehyun memiliki karyawan yang cukup banyak 3 orang waiters 10 orang bagian dapur dan 2 orang untuk counter tapi entah kemana perginya semua orang hingga hanya menyisahkan beberapa karyawan dan dirinya. Youngjae terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Daehyun dari counter, terkadang bibir kissablenya ikut tersenyum kala Daehyun yang begitu ramah melayani para pengunjung Caffe.

"Hei Jung! Butuh bantuan?" sebuah suara husky menginterupsi kegiatan Daehyun, pemuda kelahiran Busan itu tersenyum sumringah ketika sosok pemuda berbadan tegap dengan wajah tampan yang terkesan tegas itu memasuki caffenya.

"Woooo kapan kau pulang Huh? aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara?" bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah melontarkan pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi, membuat pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu tersenyum hangat. Manik mata coklatnya terus menatap sang penjaga counter yang tengah sibuk melayani pengunjung.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, atau aku akan dengan senang hati mencongkel matamu keluar." Ancam Daehyun, malah membuat Yongguk tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hahahah yang benar saja, tenang saja aku sudah cukup punya si cerewet Himchan, hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Si bengal itu adiknya Himchan hyung."

"Ohhh Pantas." Gumam Yongguk.

"Hyung akan lama di Korea?" Tanya Daehyun sembari membersihkan meja.

"Tidak juga, setelah ini aku akan ke Jepang." Jawab Yongguk yang melakukan hal sama seperti Daehyun.

"Kau tidak mampu membayar pegawai huh?!" Sindir Yongguk.

"Ck. Enak saja. Mereka entah pergi kemana?" Sungut Daehyun

"Yahhh siapa tahu kan?"

.

Youngjae menidurkan kepalanya disalah satu meja caffe, manik mata hazelnya hampir saja terlelap jika Daehyun tidak menempelkan kaleng soda yang baru keluar dari mesin pendingin.

"Kau pintar sekali memaanfaatkan keadaan." Sungut Youngjae dan langsung menenggak habis isi kaleng yang baru saja dia rebut dari Daehyun. Daehyun hanya mengulas senyum tipis, sembari menenggak minumnya dengan tenang.

"butuh lullaby?" Daehyun melirik arlojinya, rupanya sudah tepat pukul 10.00 malam.

"Lullaby may ass!" Youngjae menyamankan posisi kepalanya

"Tidurlah di kamar ruang kerjaku jika lelah, aku masih harus membersihkan caffe." Saran Daehyun sembari merapihkan meja caffe. Youngjae mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daehyun, pemuda manis itu menghela nafas lelah dan mengambil sapu beserta kotak sampahnya.

"Aku bisa membersihkan sendiri jadi... kau tidurlah kantung matamu terlihat sangat mengerikan." Ledek Daehyun membuat Youngjae mnggerutu tanpa suara.

"Kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang indah?" tawar Daehyun, pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda manis itu. Youngjae yang tenaganya sudah terkuras habis itu hanya diam dan menurut.

"Bagus bukan?" tanya Daehyun setibanya mereka diatas atap caffe, manik mata Youngjae yang hampir terlelap itu membulat sempurna bibir kissablenya bergumam takjub dimana pemandangan malam kota seoul yang terlihat begitu apik dengan ribuan lampu yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Daehyun tersenyum puas akan reaksi Youngjae, pemuda berkulit tan itu tanpa ragu memeluk Youngjae dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda manis itu. rupanya pemuda manis itu belum sadar akan perlakuan Daehyun manik matanya masih sibuk menelisik setiap sudut kota Seoul. Daehyun sendiri tengah sibuk menikmati aroma vanila yang menguar dari ceruk leher Youngjae.

"Lain kali perhatikan sekelilingmu, kau terlalu lama berkutat dengan duniamu sendiri hingga mengabaikan ribuan keindahan yang terpajang jelas didepanmu."

"Hey! apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan. Tidak ada kontak fisik ya.. kau kan bukan kekasihku." Ujar Youngjae yang rupanya baru sadar jika Daehyun tengah memeluknya sekarang.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 11**

Last Chapter

"Lain kali perhatikan sekelilingmu, kau terlalu lama berkutat dengan duniamu sendiri hingga mengabaikan ribuan keindahan yang terpajang jelas didepanmu."

"Hey! apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan. Tidak ada kontak fisik ya.. kau kan bukan kekasihku." Ujar Youngjae yang rupanya baru sadar jika Daehyun tengah memeluknya sekarang.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang ramping pemuda manis berpipi chubby yang tengah sibuk melepaskan kedua lengannya yang sedari tadi melingkar sempurna di pinggang si manis.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku benar-benar risih sialan." Sungut Youngjae.

"Akan aku lepaskan tapi kau harus menjawab pertayaanku dengan jujur."

"Baiklah cepat aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Youngjae yang lebih pendek darinya, membuat dua makhluk tampan berbeda kepribadian itu saling berhadapan dengan jarak hanya beberapa cm.

"Ternyata kau pendek juga ya." Daehyun tersenyum jahil membuat Youngjae hanya bisa memasang ekspresi sedataar mungkin.

"Ughhh tidak sabaran." Daehyun menggasak surai coklat madu Youngjae membuat surai yang sehalus sutra itu berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Bisa to the point?" ketus Youngjae, manik hazel indahnya sudah terlihat sayu, sepertinya pemuda manis itu benar-benar membutuhkan kasur dan bantal secepatnya.

"Kau..tidak mengingatku?" Daehyun menatap lekat-lekat manik hazel Youngjae, kedua manik hazel indah yang mulai redup itu tanpa ragu membalas tatapan iris hitam legam Daehyun yang terasa begitu tajam dan menusuk tapi juga terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat disaat bersamaan. Kedua manik hazel indahnya menelisik setiap lekuk paras Daehyun yang terpahat begitu apik baginya.

"Shit dia Tam-pan." batin Youngjae

"Kurasa... kau mirip dengan seseorang." Tutur Youngjae, bibir kissable pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis kala sekelebat kenangan melintas di otak genisusnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehyun, lengan kekarnya yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Youngjae sedikit mengendur, bibir penuhnya tersenyum manis membuat hati Youngjae menghangat entah karena apa? Youngjae mengangguk sekilas dengan kedua kelopak mata yang sudah tekatup rapat, mengisyaratkan Daehyun agar berbaik hati untuk segera melepaskannya.

"Kau bahkan melupakan namaku?" Sekilas Daehyun merengut yang membuat Youngjae kembali membuka matanya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Rupanya si bengal ini tahu caranya tersenyum dan tertawa hm." Cibir Daehyun

"Aku bahkan tahu cara yang tepat untuk membuatmu melompat dari atas sini."

"Dan aku tahu caranya agar kau kembali mengingatku."

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengenalmu tuan."

Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai, membuat Youngjae harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur saja jika Daehyun sudah tersenyum seperti itu maka akan menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik bagi jantung Youngjae.

"Aku sangat membencimu Jung Daehyun jadi tolong cepat lepaskan." Ketus Youngjae, bukannya melepaskan dekapannya Daehyun malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnnya mengikis jarak diantara mereka membuat kedua hidung bangir itu saling bersentuhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae jadi... tolong ingatlah." Gumam Daehyun dengan bibir penuhnya yang terus mengembang manis, pemuda berkulit tan itu melepaskan dekapannya dan melenggang pergi mendahului pemuda manisnya itu yang tengah sibuk mematung dengan pandangan lurus yang terus menatap punggung tegap Daehyun yang semakin menjauh. Manik mata Youngjae memincing tak suka, Jujur saja Youngjae tidak suka jika pemuda tan itu melepaskan dekapan hangatnya dan membiarkan pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu harus merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang begitu menusuk.

"Seperti inikah rasanya kecewa?"

.

.

"Yoo Youngjae!" teriak Jaebum sembari membuka setiap pintu yang ada di rumah sang sahabat karib, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan berharap menemukan sosok sang sahabat yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Hey! kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhentilah bermain petak umpet dan cepat keluar bodoh!" teriak Jaebum dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, tapi teriakkan membahananya berujung sia-sia karena pemuda manis yang sedari tadi ia panggil itu sama sekali tidak memberikan sahutan yang berarti.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau si bengal itu mati?" Jaebum tampak berpikir sejenak dan..

"TIDAK YOO YOUNGJAE!" pemuda tampan bermata sipit itu langsung melesat menuju kamar sang sahabat dan membuka paksa daun pintu berwarna coklat muda itu.

"YA!" Jaebum mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana Jaebum mengernyitkan dahinya, pemuda tampan pemilik mata sipit itu tampak berpikir. Kira-kira kemana sang sahabat pergi? Padahal sahabat bengal tapi manisnya itu tidak pernah meninggalkan benda-benda kesayangannya barang sedetikpun.

"Ahhh." Jaebum mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari kontak sang sahabat, berkali-kali Jaebum melakukan panggilan bukannya Youngjae yang menjawab tapi malah suara operator yang setia menyahuti setiap panggilannya.

"Aishhhh, kemana si bengal itu?" Jaebum memutar otaknya mengingat daftar nama siapa saja yang Youngjae kenal.

"Ahhh aku tahu." Tanpa babibu Jaebum langsung melesat pergi entah kemana?

.

"Ahhh sial." Jaebum mendesah frustasi kala sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang berdiri kokoh didepannya itu masih tutup, tentu saja masih tutup biasanya caffe kan buka jam 09.00 pagi dan sekarang waktu masih menunjukan pukul 07.35 pagi, Jaebum berniat meninggalkan bangunan caffe tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jaebum memandangi pemuda tampan dengan tubuh atletis yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaebum

"Saya Moon Jongup salah satu karyawan di caffe ini."

"Ahhh kau tahu kemana pemilik caffe ini?"

"Daehyun hyung? Sepertinya dia ada di dalam tadi malam dia bekerja lembur." Jawab Jongup ramah.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Ada urusan penting yang ingin kutanyakan padanya." Pinta Jaebum dengan memasang ekspresi sememelas mungkin.

"Tentu masuklah." Ujar Jongup dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Jongup hanya mengganguk kecil lalu membuka pintu caffe yang kebetulan hari ini adalah hari piketnya jadi yahhh tentu saja dia yang memegang kuncinya. Kau beruntung Im Jaebum.

Jaebum dan Jongup mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh caffe yang sudah tampak bersih dan rapi.

"Eummm kemana dia? Ahhh mungkin diruang kerjanya" Jongup berinisiatif mencari sang CEO di ruang kerja yang berada di lantai dua tentu saja Jaebum senantiasa mengekorinya.

CKLEK

"Daehyun hyung..." sapa Jongup tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, membuat dua pemuda pemilik gigi kelinci itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Seharusnya disini." Tutur Jongup

"Apa tidak ada ruangan lain seperti kamar mandi mungkin? Siapa tahukan dia sedang di kamar mandi." Saran Jaebum, seketika Jongup tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Coba kita lihat ke kamarnya."

"Wahhh dia memiliki ruangan pribadi di tempat kerja?"

"Ya. biasanya Daehyun hyung akan menginap saat bekerja lembur." Jelas Jongup sembari membuka daun pintu yang kebetulan tidak di kunci. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Daehyun yang menjabat sebagai CEO sekaligus sahabatnya itu adalah lupa mengunci pintu, yang terkadang membuat Jongup yang irit bicara menjadi harus bicara panjang lebar untuk memberi pencerahan pada atasannya itu.

CLEK

Dua kepala pemuda tampan itu menyembul dari balik pintu manik mata mereka mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang selalu tertata rapih dan bersih.

"Daehyun hyung~" panggil Jongup lirih takut jika sang atasan masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Seseorang yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut putih bersih di ranjang ukuran king size itu mengerang kesal merasa terusik akan kehadiran dua makhluk tampan yang kebetulan sama-sama memiliki mata sipit itu.

"Hyung~~ ada yang mencarimu katanya penting." Ujar Jongup lagi, tapi tidak mendapatkan sahutan yang berarti, makhluk yang berada di bawah selimut itu hanya mengeliat kecil tanpa suara.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara madu menginterupsi kegiatan Jaebum dan Jongup, Jaebum dan Jongup yang mendengar suara bersumber dari belakang mereka secara kilat menolehkan kepalanya, mata sipit mereka terpaksa harus membelalak tidak percaya.

"H-hyu-Hyung dari mana?" Tanya Jongup tergagap, pemuda bersurai dark blue itu masih dalam mode loading. Jika Daehyun ada di hadapanya sekarang lalu siapa yang dibawah selimut itu? Jongup dan Jaebum saling berpandangan membuat Daehyun mengernyit bingung.

"Aku dari pantry." Daehyun mengangkat dua cangkir yang berisi coklat panas.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kalian seperti pencuri tahu?"

"Hyung sendirikan?" bukannya menjawab Jongup malah balik betanya.

"Sialan kenapa berisik sekali!" seorang pemuda tampan cenderung manis menyibakan selimut hangatnya kasar, dengan sebagian nyawa yang masih tertinggal entah dimana? Pemuda manis bersurai coklat madu itu sudah berancang-ancang untuk memukuli para makhluk laknat yang sudah berani mngusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"Berisik sialan!" Umpat Youngjae yang sekarang sudah berada diambang pintu dengan selimut yang masih menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan wajah manisnya.

"YOO YOUNGJAE." Teriak Jaebum, seketika mata sipitnya membola sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Youngjae yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar menolehkan kepalanya manik mata hazelnya menyipit untuk memperjelas siapa pelaku peneriakan tadi. Dan...

"IM JAEBUM." Dalam hitungan detik manik hazel yang semula hampir terpejam sekarang terbuka lebar.

Daehyun yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Jongup dan Jaebum hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

"Kau hutang dua penjalasan padaku hyung." Sungut Jongup yang langsung meninggalkan TKP.

"Kalian berdua... cepat turun atau aku akan melaporkannya pada ayah dan ibumu." Ancam Jaebum sembari menunjuk wajah Youngjae dengan telunjuknya yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda manis itu.

.

Keempat makhluk tampan itu kini tengah duduk saling berhadapan dengan Jaebum yang duduk disamping Jongup dan Daehyun yang duduk disamping Youngjae.

Jaebum dan Jongup menggunakan mata sipit mereka untuk mengeluarkan tatapan mengintimidasi terhadap Daehyun dan Youngjae yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka jengah.

"Aihhh dua anak ini rupanya terlalu banyak menonton yang tidak-tidak." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Hei! Jangan mengkambing hitamkan orang lain, jelas-jelas kalian tertangkap basah." Kali ini Jaebum yang angkat suara.

"YA Tuhan... ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan Ok. Si bibir tebal ini memintaku untuk membantunya di caffe yang sangat ramai salahkan si sipit itu dan teman-temannya yang tidak berangkat bekerja sehingga aku yang menggantikanya hingga larut malam, dan... karena aku kelelahan plus mengantuk jadi aku bermalam disini-"

"Bersama?" potong Jaebum lagi

Youngjae memutarkan bola matanya malas

"Im Jaebum sepertinya setelah ini kau harus membeli pembersih lantai untuk membersihkan otakmu."

"Biar ku perjelas." Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam angkat suara.

"Si bengal ini memang tidur di kamar ku. Kami tidak tidur bersama aku bahkan tidak sempat tidur"

"Alasan klise bung." Ujar Jaebum

"tidak ada salahnya kalian terlahir kembar kalian berdua sama-sama bebalnya." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Jadi... intinya kalian sepasang kekasih atau bukan?" kali ini Jongup yang angkat bicara dengan topik yang melenceng sangattttttt jauh, membuat ketiga makhluk tampan didepannya itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku butuh jawaban." Ujar jongup datar.

"Iya."

"Bukan."

Jawab Daehyun dan Yooungjae secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Huhu maaf baru di up lagi… FFn jadi makin sepi~**

 **Btw Sam backkk heheh, dan akan terus nulis ff DaeJae**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya wan kawan^^**

 **Biar cepet di up lagiiiiii**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Damn it!**

Summary :

"Ini bukan kisah tragis selayaknya Romeo & Juliet, bukan juga kisah romantis selayaknya Putri salju dan Pangerannya. Ini hanyalah kisah Tom & Jerry versi romansa." It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan ( as Youngjae's Brother), Im Jaebum, Moon Jongup

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Humor/little angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 11**

Last Chapter

"Jadi... intinya kalian sepasang kekasih atau bukan?" kali ini Jongup yang angkat bicara dengan topik yang melenceng sangaaaaaattt jauh, membuat ketiga makhluk tampan didepannya itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku butuh jawaban." Ujar jongup datar.

"Iya"

"Bukan."

Jawab Daehyun dan Yooungjae secara bersamaan.

"Yang benar yang mana?" tanya Jongup lagi masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh ayolahh sipit... sekarang itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah... menghakimi mereka berdua." Seru Jaebum, mata sipitnya menatap intens kearah Daehyun.

"Kalau bicara itu tolong bercermin." Cibir Jongup yang membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae tertawa terpingkal.

"Hahahahah Ya! Sadar diri bodoh kau juga sipit."

Mendengar ejekan yang terlontar dari sang sahabat Jaebum merengut kesal dengan bibir tipisnya yang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hahahahahh sudahlah jangan merajuk seperti bocah, ayo pulang." Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret paksa sang sahabat agar pulang bersamanya.

"Youngjae." panggil Daehyun.

Youngjae dan Jaebum menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu caffe.

"Apa?" sahut Youngjae malas, pemuda manis itu ingin segera membersihkan dirinya dan bermain dengan video-video game yang berhasil dia kumpulkan kemarin.

"Terimakasih.. dan yang diatap itu aku sungguh-sungguh." Daehyun tersenyum simpul lalu melenggang pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Youngjae? dia masih diam mematung, manik mata hazelnya terus menatap punggung Daehyun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat muda yang bertuliskan CEO.

Youngjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna kalimat Daehyun yang terkesan seperti pengakuan baginya. Entah kenapa bibir kissable pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis, membuat otak Jaebum yang sedari tadi penuh dengan yang tidak-tidak semakin meyakinkan diri kalau sahabat manisnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.

"Selamat siang Im Jaebum~~~" Sapa Youngjae dengan senyum lebar yang tampak manis dan... mempesona tentunya, Youngjae menghampiri Jaebum yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon pinus yang berada dihalaman kampus dengan membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa itu? yang jelas Youngjae tidak mau tau. Jaebum melirik sekilas kearah Youngjae dan kembali membaca bukunya dengan khusuk. Youngjae yang merasa diacuhkan langsung mendudukan dirinya didepan Jaebum masih dengan ekspresi yang tersenyum sumringah seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Jaebum yang merasakan adanya gelagat aneh dari sahabat bengalnya itu melirik sekilas kearah Youngjae dari balik buku yang ia baca.

"Kau jadi memiliki banyak ekspresi setelah tidur dengan si beruang." Ujar Jaebum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Youngjae langsung memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Sudah ku bilang aku dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa." Tandas Youngjae, bibir kissablenya kembali tersenyum sumringah, Jaebum memilih mengalah dan menutup bukunya, dia sangat paham pasti akan ada sesutu hal yang menarik bagi Youngjae untuk dilaporkan padanya yang masalahnya Jaebum sudah sangat bosan akan setiap laporan yang membahas hal yang sama setiap harinya.

"sekarang apa?" tanya Jaebum malas.

"Tadahhhhh." Dengan senyum lebar Youngjae menunjukan benda persegi tipis yang berukuran lebih besar dari ponselnya membuat Jaebum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Video game?" tebak Jaebum, yang membuat Youngjae mengangguk semangat.

"Aku sudah mnginstalnya kembali." Ujar Youngjae bangga, pemuda manis itu melihat satu persatu hasil kerja kerasnya memastikan jika dia sudah mengistalnya kembali tanpa terlewat.

"Waktu di caffe... Daehyun hyung menyebutkan atap dan bersungguh-sungguh, maksudnya apa?"

Youngjae menghentikan gerak jemarinya, entah kenapa kedua pipi chubbynya terasa panas, bibir kissablenya tersenyum tipis. Jaebum mengernyitkan dahinya mata sipitnya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Youngjae.

"Kau tersipu huh?!"

"Enak saja, dia hanya menunjukan pemandangan malam kota Seoul diatap dan... yahhh dia bilang mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk mengingatnya kembali." Jelas Youngjae, pemuda manis itu sesekali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi chubbyna yang dihinggapi semburat merah yang... errrr manis.

"Oh ya. Kau bilang kau mengenal Daehyun? bisa kau ceritakan?" pinta Youngjae dengan kedua mata hazelnya yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Ahh i-itu...Aku.."

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrtttt

"Aisshhh mengganggu." Youngjae merogoh saku long coatnya dan meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Ohh Ayah!" seru Youngjae membuat Jaebum juga ikut penasaran dan ikut membaca pesan singkat ayah Youngjae.

"Sayang... bagaimana kabarmu hm? Bagaimana kuliahmu? bisa kau kirimkan foto kencan kalian? Nenekmu ingin melihatnya."

"Wahhhh benar-benar." Youngjae terperangah membaca pesan singkat sang ayah.

"Hahahahaha, aku yakin itu ulah Himchan hyung yang memberikan laporan eksklusif pada nenek tentang kau dan Daehyun hyung hahahahahha Yoo Youngjae. sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas jika nenek sudah tahu tentang cucu bengalnya ini yang sudah berani berkencan hahahahahha." Jaebum tertawa terbahak membayangkan nenek Youngjae yang begitu hiperaktif terhadap cucu manisnya satu ini.

"Tolong diam tuan Im kepalaku sedang pusing sekarang! Aku sama sekali tidak punya foto seperti itu apa lagi dengan si bibir tebal." Youngjae mendengus frustasi, ingatkan dia untuk segera membunuh hyung tampannya jika dia bertemu nanti.

"Ya Tuhan Yoo Youngjae apa otak pintarmu hanya kau gunakan untuk bermain game-game bodoh itu? apa susahnya telfon dia dan ajak dia berkencan, bukankah Daehyun hyung bilang mencintaimu, jadi... pasti dia tidak akan menolak."

"Aku? Menelfonnya? Mengajaknya berkencan? Harga diriku mau ditaruh dimana sialan!"

Jaebum memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Saat kau berlutut meminta Daehyun hyung menjadi kekasihmu dan kau bersedia menjadi pembantunya harga dirimu diletakkan dimana bodoh?"

"Waktu itu... aku benar-benar tidak punya harga diri."

"Nah. Anggap saja seperti waktu itu, selamat berjuang kawan! Aku harus mengembalikkan buku ke perpustakaan dulu." Jaebum tersenyum jahil dan segera melesat pergi sebelum pemuda manis itu berubah menjadi singa yang siap menerkamnya kapanpun.

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu sembari memandangi nama Daehyun yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan menghela nafas berat Youngjae membuang rasa gengsinya dan memutuskan untuk menelfon sang kekasih (sementaranya). Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya kala panggilannya tak kunjung di jawab.

"Tumben sekali." Gumam Youngjae, dan kembali menelfon sang kekasih.

"Halo~" sapa suara lembut seorang wanita disebrang telfon, entah kenapa Youngjae mengepalkan tangannya erat, kelopak mata indahnya sempat terpejam untuk meredam rasa panas yang menguasai otaknya saat ini.

"Kau siapa? Dimana Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae dingin.

"Presdir sedang ada meeting dan saya sekertarisnya." Jawab wanita disebrang telfon itu dengan selembut mungkin.

"Ahhh sekertaris..." seketika Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

"Bisa kau berikan alamat hotel sekarang?" lanjut Youngjae

"Saya akan mengirimnya melalui pesan singkat."

"Ahh baiklah. Terimakasih."

.

Manik mata Youngjae memandang kagum pada sebuah bangunan berlantai mungkin lebih dari 30 lantai entahlah. Pemuda manis itu terlalu malas untuk menghitung tinggi bangunan milik sang kekasih. Youngjae kembali menatap layar ponselnya memastikan alamat yang dikirim oleh sekertaris Daehyun. tanpa berpikir dua kali Youngjae memasuki lobi hotel sembari mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai. Manik mata hazelnya berhenti pada sosok wanita cantik yang mungkin baru berusia 20-an yang tengah menjaga meja resepsionis.

"Permisi." Sapa Youngjae, membuat wanita yang bername tag Kwon Hyuri itu mendongak dan menampilakan senyum manisnya, wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada Youngjae.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae to the point, membuat pegawai cantik itu mengernyit bingung sembari memandangi Youngjae dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pemuda tampan cenderung manis hanya memakai baju casual biasa, dengan celana jeans robek dibagian lutut yang membalut pas di kaki jenjangnya dan sepatu kets yang melekat pas pada kaki pemuda manis yang kini tengah memandangnya penuh harap.

"Ahhh apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" Tanya pegawai itu membuat Youngjae memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku sudah menelfon sekertarisnya tadi." Bohong Youngjae, memang dia sudah menelfon sekertaris Daehyun tapikan hanya untuk menayakan alamat, bukan untuk membuat janji dengan sang presdir.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pegawai cantik itu menekan beberapa digit angka pada teleponnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan presdir namanya..."

"Maaf siapa nama anda?" tanya pegawai itu sembari membekap gagang telefon

"Yoo Youngjae." Bisik Youngjae

"Namanya Yoo Youngjae."

"..."

"Terimakasih." Pegawai canti itu menutup teleponnya.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar. Nanti sekertaris Kim akan segera turun." Ujar pegawai itu ramah, dan kembali duduk dan menyibukkan dirinya didepan layar komputer.

"Permisi." Sapa seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dan... sexy.

"Ini sekertarisnya?" Tanya Youngjae dalam hati, entah kenapa perasaan panas yang menggebu-gebu kembali menguasai otak dan hatinya. Mata hazel Youngjae memandang tak bersahabat pada sang sekertaris yang mengenakan pakaian yang serba minim.

"Yoo Youngjae?" Tanya sekertaris itu yang terlihat sok ramah, Oh Tuhan Youngjae sangat benci fake smilenya, membuatnya ingin memutilasi makhluk berparas cantik itu segera.

"Hmm." Jawab Youngjae yang terkesan begitu angkuh, sekertaris itu masih tersenyum ramah yang terkesan tengah menggodanya.

"Presdir Jung sedang meeting sekarang.. jadi mari saya antar keruangan kerjanya." Tanpa ragu sekertaris itu meraih tangan Youngjae dan menuntunya untuk mengikuti langkahnya, Youngjae yang merasa risih langsung melepaskan tangannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Maaf." Ujar sekertaris itu masih dengan fake smile andalannya.

"Bullshit." Gumam Youngjae pelan.

"Ini ruangannya silakan masuk."

Tanpa ragu Youngjae memasuki ruangan Daehyun yang terlihat sama rapih dan bersihnya seperti kamarnya.

"Apa anda ingin meminum sesuatu?" tawar sekertaris itu

"Tidak. Terrimaksih. Oh ya! kapan Daehyun selesai meeting?" tanya Youngjae dengan manik mata yang masih sibuk memindai ruang kerja Daehyun.

"Ahh Presdir~" sekertaris Daehyun mengantung kalimatnya dengan suara yang mendayu membuat Youngjae semakin jengah.

"Apa dia juga segenit ini dengan kekasihku huh?!" batin Youngjae manik mata hazelnya menatap tidak suka kearah sekertaris yang mengenakan baju kurang bahan itu. Tunggu! sepertinya tadi ada yang mengakui jika Daehyun adalah kekasihnya?

"Sebentar lagi-"

"Hai sayang, ada apa hm? Kenapa mencari ku sampai sejauh ini?" Tanya Daehyun yang baru datang dari acara meetingnya, sang sekertaris langsung meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun tanpa diminta. Youngjae sempat menatap penuh kagum akan sosok Daehyun yang begitu tampan mengenakan stelan tuxedo hitam yang membuat Daehyun terlihat seperti sosok seorang malaikat setengah iblis, karena saat ini Daehyun tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Tanpa ragu Daehyun mendekat membuat Tubuh Youngjae terhimpit antara dinding dan Daehyun.

"A-a-aku." Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap manik mata kelam yang seakan tengah mengulitinya saat ini.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada yang cukup seduktif tepat di telinga Youngjae, membuat pemuda manis itu bergidik kegelian.

"Bisa menjauh?"

"Kenapa hm? bukankah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa? Sejak kecil kita kan sudah sering bermain seperti ini." Ujar Daehyun setengah berbisik, membuat Youngjae bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu huh?!" Youngjae mencoba mendorong tubuh Daehyun tapi tenaganya kalah telak.

"Kenapa susah sekali untuk mengingatku hm?" Daehyun membelai lembut pipi chubby Youngjae yang segera ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Jung Daehyun... apa nama itu begitu mudah untuk dilupakan? Seharusnya tidakkan?" Daehyun menarik diri dari Youngjae membuat pemuda manis itu bisa bernafas lega, tapi... ada bagian dari hatinya yang menjerit kecewa. Hey! ini seperti Deja vu.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu berkencan." Jelas Youngjae to the point.

"Berkencan? Denganku?" Daehyun menujuk dirinya sendiri, mencoba memasang ekspresi senatural mungkin padahal hatinya tengah melayang entah kemana?

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi? Seketarismu? Sepertinya di juga lumayan dia sexy." Ujar Youngjae yang penuh dengan nada sindiran.

"Sekertarisku?" Daehyun tersenyum menggoda, rupanya ada yang cemburu. Daehyun memalingkan wajah tampannya sembari menahan tawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia miliku." Ujar Daehyun, Youngjae menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Jadi tipemu murahan seperti dia?"

"Asal kau tahu... aku bukan gay. Aku..." Daehyun mengantung kalimatnya, sedangkan Youngjae memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berkilat tajam. Tidak terima? Kenapa Youngjae harus tidak terima dengan pengakuan Daehyun? Daehyun kan hanya membantu agar sang ayah tidak menariknya ke Jepang. Tapi... hatinya... terasa tidak baik-baik saja saat Daehyun dengan mudahnya menyebutkan wanita genit itu sebagai miliknya.

Daehyun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Youngjae yang masih terdiam.

"Aku... memang bukan gay. Tapi aku penggila Yoo Youngjae sejak kecil." Jelas Daehyun, Youngjae tersentak mendengar kalimat Daehyun yang seakan memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Manik mata yang semula berkilat tajam kini melunak dan muntut penjelasan.

"Jika kau ingin berkencan dan ingin tahu tentang aku yang menggilai seorang bocah bengal seperti dirimu sejak kecil. Ada syaratnya..." Daehyun kembali menggantung kalimatnya dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Apa Huh?!"

"Hapus semua video gamemu"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Uwuuuuu 2 chap lagi ini tamat lho**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
